She Said, He Said
by Soleil-Lune
Summary: AU. What if their roles were reversed? What if it was Usagi who was hopelessly in love with Seiya and he was the one who was in love with someone else oblivious to the feelings of his best friend for him?
1. Chapter One

Summary:

(AU) What if their roles were reversed? What if it was Usagi who was hopelessly in love with Seiya and he was the one who was in love with someone else oblivious to the feelings of his best friend for him? How would Usagi get him to see her more than _just_ a best friend?

Disclaimer:

I don't own any of the Sailormoon characters. But I do own the plot and (in the future) some invented characters.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

_Look at him. Just look at him. How could you not fall for him? It's not just about those mind-blowing azure eyes or that long, straight jet black hair gathered in a ponytail or that tall, slender frame of his, that he keeps toned at all the right places. It's more than breath-taking smile that is able to melt hearts or all his God given talents combined. It's more than those superficial things those silly girls have noticed now that we were all older. _

_It's more than that..._

_I fell in love with the way he'd laugh with me and not at me when I'm having one of my klutz episodes. I fell in love with the way he would remind me of a ten year old bratty kid when he doesn't get his way. I fell in love with the way he shares his most intimate thoughts and feelings with no one else but me. I fell in love with the hundred and one small details about him as well as all the things that matter. I fell in love with the one person in the world who knows me better than I know myself. I fell in love with my best friend. I fell in love with Seiya Kou._

_Here I am with the knowledge that I'm in love with him but I can't do anything about it..._

-

-

-

"Oi Odango!"

Usagi momentarily stopped what she was writing. She didn't have to see who called out to her to know that it was _him_. He was the only person to have called her by that silly pet name. Normally she would roll her eyes at this, for he knows how much she's annoyed that nickname and yet he persists to call her by it, but instead she smiled. _Speaking of the devil..._

She looked up and her eyes begun to search for his familiar tall and slim frame. His good looks, trademark killer-smile and that aura of confidence that permeates from him, enables him to be easily set apart from the rest. Of course it didn't hurt that he was one third of the school's most popular trio.

He was part of "The Starlights," an underground rock band that was slowly gaining a huge fan base from all the local high schools in the area. Now due to the band's increasing popularity, he and the other band members were pretty much treated like gods around the campus by their fellow schoolmates.

And naturally no one worshiped the guys more than their female fans or as Usagi would call them groupie-zoids. It was like after years of seeing these guys around campus; they have recently discovered just how desirable the guys were. Thus the groupie-zoids made it a point of hounding their every steps as well as finding out every single information they can of the guys. And despite all of that the guys tolerated the attention that was bestowed on them.

Of course on more than one occasion they did manage to annoy the hell out of the guys, especially when the groupies treated their female friends badly or more specifically Usagi.

Since Usagi and Seiya spent a lot of time together, a lot of them immediately assumed that she was Seiya's girlfriend. Therefore they all went out of their way to make sure they made her life a living hell.

When the guys were made aware of this they immediately told off their fans. Also Seiya made it a point to emphasize the fact it was really none of their business what-so-ever if he decided to date Usagi or any girl for that matter.

But Usagi realized that if it weren't for those damn groupies who idolized the guys, she probably wouldn't realize how in love she was with her best friend...

Naturally, when these girls started to treat her badly, she was oblivious to the reason behind it. But after overhearing two of them talking in the girl's bathroom she finally understood why.

-

_"Did you see that slut Usagi all over Seiya during lunch? Disgusting isn't it?" said one._

_"Please don't make me vomit... She so doesn't deserve him." replied her companion. "He'd be better off with me!"_

_"Oh come on! Why would he want you when he can perfectly have me?"_

_Then both girls giggled._

_"But you have to admit whenever Seiya is around that Usagi bitch, he lights up like a damn Christmas tree."_

_"Yeah it's like they're off in their own little world when they're together. They make goo-goo eyes at each other and stuff."_

_"But you have to admit, they make a cute couple..."_

-

When she heard that she and her best friend were thought of as a couple she wanted to laugh. She honestly thought all of the girls as insane and delusional. For one thing she knew Seiya didn't see her that way and she sure as hell didn't look at him that way. At that point in her life, Seiya was just Seiya. Her best friend of 13 years!

She's seen him naked when they were four while being bathed together by their respected mommies, held spitting and belching contests against the other as well as their other friends, pretty much treating each other like brother and sister that it was difficult for her to comprehend them being a couple.

But the idea stuck with her and simply would not go away. She tried to see what it was these girls see in Seiya. She started to notice that his smile was indeed intoxicating especially when he bestowed one just for her. She also noticed how she'd get goose-bumps whenever she heard him singing and how she could picture herself the object of the songs he wrote. She also caught herself staring at him, absorbing each and every detail of his features. She also began to realize how she'd miss him when he wasn't with her and how she'd be counting the seconds until she was to see him again...

It was only during that faithful night while she watching him catching a power nap on her bed, too tired from the gig his band just had, that it dawned on her that she was in love with her best friend.

"Odango Atama? Hello? Anyone home?" Seiya said while snapping fingers in front of her face.

Usagi shook her head, narrowed her eyes at him and gave him a scowl. "I though I told you not to call me by that nickname?" Giving him a playful shove.

"Ow! That hurts you know." He said while clutching his arm and giving her a puppy-dog-look.

But she just rolled her eyes at him, lowered her head once more and on continued writing.

Seeing that he wasn't getting the attention he wanted from her, he decided to annoy her a bit. He tried looking at what she was writing but seeing that he wasn't about to get a good view of what she was writing, he formulated a new plan.

He leaned closer to her then whispered, "Are you writing about me and about how you're secretly in love with me again Usagi?"

At his words, her head snapped towards his direction and she gave him a death-glare. Though she knew that she was now sporting a nice blush, she wasn't about to give him the last laugh! _The nerve of Seiya_! She loved her best friend but sometimes he can be such a complete ass.

"Like I'd actually waste my time writing about how I'd love to marry you someday and give you ten kids." She said slamming her journal and stashing it away in her bag. "Don't you have your millions of groupie-zoids for that?" She then stood up and left Seiya.

Seeing this, he immediately stood up and followed her. He then grabbed her hand and gently pulled her to him before she could get away. But Usagi persisted to get away from him by trying to pry her hand away from his. Seiya knows that his best friend is stubborn but he _knew _that he _is_ the king of stubbornness, so he held on to her.

Sensing that she wasn't about to be free of him she stopped squirming and relented to her defeat but contented herself by stumping her feet and crossing her arms. She then turned around and gave him a "piss-off" look.

And though Seiya knew that the hostility was directed at him he could not help but feel amused at her childish behavior. "Oh come on Usagi. It was just a joke!" He said while giving her a smile and draping his arm on her shoulders.

Usagi then shrugged his arm off and replied, "And you know how I feel about one of them groupie-zoids over hearing these private jokes of yours and making a big deal out of it!"

"I know... I know... But..." He started, donning on a serious expression, placing both hands on her shoulders and continuing with "they know better than to harm even a single hair on your head. They'd have to get through me before they could hurt you."

She cringed at his comment. "Oh God! Seiya!" she said as she brought a hand to her face, "Not another one of your 'Classic Lines'..." She looked at him and saw that he was laughing hysterically at her expense.

"But I couldn't resist it! You were getting too worked up over nothing..."

But she cut him off by punching him repeatedly. "Argh! How can I possibly be 'in love' with you when you're treating me like this!"

He held his arms up to defend himself. "Hey! Don't go hating the genius behind those."

"I bet you stay awake at night practicing those goddamn lines!"

"Ah but Odango, many girls have fallen to the 'Classic Lines.' They are guaranteed to make any girl swoon."

"Mr. Kou, you seem to have forgotten that I'm not just _any_ girl. I'm _your_ best friend."

"Yes you are Ms. Tsukino and that's what you'll always be to me." He said while outstretching his arms, extending an offer of a hug. "Peace?"

Reluctantly, she accepted the offer and she felt herself crushed in a tight bear-hug. "Yep, peace."

"Good." He said then he kissed her forehead and broke the hug. "Now let me make it up to my _best friend_ by treating her to some ice cream.

She willed herself not to cry at his words. She just smiled at him and followed him to the direction of the ice cream vendor. All the while she thought to herself, _that's right... I'm just your best friend_.

Reviews please!


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary**:

(AU) What if their roles were reversed? What if it was Usagi who was hopelessly in love with Seiya and he was the one who was in love with someone else, oblivious to the feelings of his best friend for him? How would Usagi get him to see her more than _just_ a best friend?

**Disclaimer**:

I don't own any of the Sailormoon characters. But I do own the plot and (in the future) some invented characters.

**Author's Note**:

Smacks forehead Oh my gosh! I can't believe I made a cardinal error - - I'm really, really sorry you guys! I finished Chapter One around 2 am and I was a bit groggy so I made "Three Lights" into "The Starlights"! But "The Starlights" are kinda growing on me... but just the same let me know what you think. Should I stick with the error or stay true to the canon? You decided :)

Moving on, A HUGE THANK YOU goes to Kaelien for the help :D and to everyone who reviewed hugseachandeveryoneofyou Your reviews really meant a lot to me :D

I know there are others out there who haven't reviewed. Please, please just let me know what you think about my story so I know how I can improve it and what not. I've also enabled anonymous reviews :) (I'm sorry for those who wanted to do so but can't before.) So now there's no reason for you guys not to review ;P

I've rambled enough now, so on with the story!

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

"Oh my god! _They a_re headed _this way_!"

The collective squeals and shrieks reverberated throughout the hallway from the girls who were there. Some were hyperventilating and border-lined freaking out, while others were giggling madly and talking excitedly amongst themselves.

The cause of all this pandemonium? The Starlights were walking down the corridor, making their way to their respective lockers.

"This is really getting old." The brown haired, purple-eyed member of three stated amidst the over the top attention he and his friends were getting.

"They're making me feel like a member of Nsnyc or the Backstreet Boys or some other bubblegum pop boy group!" The shortest of them scoffed, not bothering to hide his disdain over the way the girls were acting.

"So I guess it's only proper to wave back, give off kisses as well as autographs right?" Replied the last of the three jokingly.

This earned him a glare from the other which made him laugh, rather than take it as an offense as his friend intended it to be. "Oh come on Yaten, I bet you're secretly loving all this attention."

"Well Seiya seeing as that's _your bright idea_, how would you like it if I were to throw you to that group of girls over there?" Yaten said pointing to a group of girls who were ready to faint when they saw him gesture to them.

"No thank you. Shamelessly flirting with groupies is _your_ specialty Yaten." Seiya answered walking ahead of his two friends, leaving one dumbfounded and the other snickering at his friend's reaction.

_Note to self: check guitar later for any damage Yaten might cause to it._ Seiya thought to himself as he reached his locker and begun opening it.

"You shouldn't have said that Seiya. You know how he likes to get even in worst possible way." He heard a voice say beside him.

"Trust me Taiki, there's nothing he could do that would surprise me." He replied to his friend who was also getting some of his books from his own locker. "Where is he anyway?"

"I left him right where you said he would be." Taiki said pointing to Yaten who was currently in the middle of a group of girls, currently saying something that the girls found quite amusing.

"I bet Minako would love to see her Yaten going at it with the groupie-zoids."

Both guys turned to the new arrival; it was none other than Seiya's best friend Usagi who was also retrieving some items from her locker.

"Odang..."

He didn't get a chance to finish what he was trying to say as Usagi cut him off by hitting him in the stomach with her calculus book. She then shook her head while he rubbed his ribs. "How many times do I have to remind you that it's Usagi and not Odango?"

"That's why you don't see a lot of guys going after you Odango They're afraid that you'd beat them to death before they have the chance to ask you out!"

"Why you..." She said while making an attempt to hit him again.

"Careful Usagi." Taiki placed a hand on her shoulders to stop her.

Seiya then stuck his tongue out at her then turned to Taiki and said "THANK YOU TAIKI!"

"You know how delicate he is. He may not be able to sing tonight and then we won't be able to perform." Taiki added as he left the two for his next classes.

"Some friend..." Seiya muttered as he scowled at Taiki's retreating figure. "So anyway," he then turned to Usagi, "what time will I be seeing you tonight?"

"I'll be a bit late." She replied slamming her locker door shut. She then handed two of her heaviest books to him, which he immediately took and then they begin walking to their calculus class.

"How come?"

"Paper thing... The new editor-in-chief wants a last minute meeting before we send the final draft of the weekly edition for printing."

"I see..." He started to say something but then stopped when he felt his phone vibrating. "Hold on..." He fished it out and checked if he knew the number. Seeing as it wasn't recorded in his phone book he handed it to Usagi.

She grinned at him and then answered it. "Hello?"

"_Is this the Kou Seiya's phone?_" A giddy, shrill female voice replied.

Upon hearing that, she rolled her eyes and responded. "That depends; do I _sound_ like Kou Seiya to you?"

"_No... But there's no need to be a bitch!... Wrong number you guys..._" was the last thing Usagi heard before the call was ended. She then handed the phone back to Seiya who promptly asked who it was.

"One of your many fans. I thought you only gave that number to your close friends?"

"I do! Wait..." suddenly he made the connection in his mind, "that's probably Yaten's pay back for that comment I made a while ago."

Usagi gave him a look of mock accusation. "What did you say again to him again?"

"That he loved hogging all the attention the groupie-zoids were giving him, or pretty much something along those lines."

She laughed at his antics. "And his way of a payback is giving the groupie-zoids your private number."

"Yup. Ugh! There it goes again!" he reached for his phone again, but this time he didn't bother to check who it was and just handed it to Usagi. "I'll just leave you to fend off my unwanted callers."

"Sure." She replied sarcastically before answering the call. "Yes?"

"_Usagi give the phone back to Seiya!_"

"I'm sorry but I think you have the wrong number."

"_Whatever! I know it's you so just hand the damn phone back to Seiya before I reveal to his fans that he loves to sleep wearing nothing but Hello Kitty PJs_!"

Usagi laughed at his threat and gave Seiya the phone. "It's Yaten. And he's using the Hello Kitty threat."

Upon hearing this, Seiya narrowed his eyes and swore under his breath. He then snatched the phone back.

Usagi laughed harder at her best friend's reaction and watched as he argued animatedly with Yaten on the phone as they continued making their way to their class.

-

-

-

-

-

Silence. No one in the audience dared to speak as darkness grips the once well lit area. Then all of a sudden the lead guitarist and bassist were revealed to the audience as two spotlights directed upon them. Ear shattering screams erupt from the female spectators as they see Seiya and Taiki before them.

But neither Seiya nor Taiki pay attention to the reaction of the crowd. Seiya begins to play the opening chords of the song and Taiki follows his lead. A few bars later, a third spotlight exposes the drummer as he too begins to play the beat, completing the harmony. After a few more bars, Seiya approaches the mic; the he closes his eyes and begins to sing the lyrics of the song;

_The sun is shining down on you_

_It's time to show the truth_

_It's time to show your true face now_

_You're walking content, disorder_

_You're colder_

_You know that I can see through you_

_Try, try me_

_Try, try me..._

Seiya steps back from the mic and he and his band mates play the middle part of the harmony. After a while he moves toward the mic and begins singing again;

_Unexpectable drop-by's_

_My body's pressed against the wall_

_It's cracking up my skin again_

_Obviously you're happy _

_The sun is shining down on you_

_You know it all _

_Just give me one reason to live_

_Try, try me_

_Try, try me!_

The band then begins playing the last bars of the song. And at the end of the last beat, deafening shouts and applause meet the three band members. They then bowed to their audience as a sign of gratitude and then begun their next song.

-

-

-

As the guys entered their dressing room, a long, blonde haired girl seized Yaten and gave him a tight hug. "That was awesome!"

"Ow! Minako! You're killing me here!" Secretly enjoying the moment while trying to conceal his feelings by attempting to get the girl off him.

Finally, Minako let go and Yaten went to where his bag was located and placed his drumsticks in it. "I'm sorry but I can't help it! You were so good out there!" She replied beaming at him.

"Well I can't help it if I was born _this_ talented." Yaten replied arrogantly. At this, the other people who were inside the room sweat-dropped but decided not to say anything.

Minako didn't seem to find offense at this as she said "I guess not everyone is born lucky like my boyfriend." She then leaned over and gave Yaten a quick kiss on the lips and then made her way out of the room. At the door, she turned around and gestured to Usagi who was with Seiya; both were currently enjoying Yaten's temporary paralysis. "And Usagi, me and the rest of the girls will be waiting for you at the bar. Don't take too long." She winked at her then left.

When she finally left the room, Yaten regained the capacity to move again. He shook his head; he then grabbed his bag off the floor and made a move to follow Minako. Before the door was completely closed they heard him say "I'm not your boyfriend!"

This caused Usagi and Seiya to laugh harder.

"Did... you... catch that?" Seiya asked Usagi in between laughs.

"Yup!" She then replayed the video she caught in her mobile phone and once again she and Seiya were reduced to a fit of giggles.

"This priceless!" He said pointing at stunned expression Yaten had on his face. "He'll be seeing red for a whole week hell a whole month even when I show this to him!"

They continue on laughing for a while and when they quieted down Seiya asked Usagi "How did you know Minako was going to do that?"

"Mina told me. She did it as part of the bet she had with Makoto."

"What bet with Makoto?" Taiki said, momentarily pausing from placing his bass guitar in its case to listen to what Usagi was saying about his girlfriend.

"Oh it's no big deal actually. She just made a bet with Makoto saying that she could get Yaten to ask her out to the dance next Saturday, tonight. But if you ask me, she did it as an excuse to get Yaten to make the first move."

"Minako's smarter than I give her credit for then." Taiki said as he slung the strap of his bass guitar's case over his shoulder then stood up. "It takes a lot for Yaten to lose his stubbornness and admit something. Anyway, I'll go ahead. I need to see Makoto before you guys leave for Rei's place." He then left the room leaving Seiya and Usagi alone.

"And then there were two..." Seiya mentioned as he noticed this fact.

Usagi shrugged and began to say something but before she could her phone rang. She gave Seiya an apologetic smile and answered the call.

Seiya just smiled back at Usagi then took his bag off the floor and dug inside of it to get a towelette and a fresh shirt. He then begun to strip off the shirt he was previously wearing.

"Okay, okay, I'll be there Rei. Geez... I'm just waiting for..." She wasn't able to continue her statement as she saw that Seiya was now topless. Her eyes widened while she saw him trying to wipe off the sweat on his body, before donning on a new shirt. She then began to appreciate his well-toned chest and abs. She gave a little thank you prayer to whomever invented football and his coach seeing as those training sessions improved his physique A LOT.

As he finished putting on his shirt, he looked at Usagi and saw that she was staring at him with a peculiar expression on her face while her mouth formed an O - shape. Puzzled at his friend's look, he stared back at her. When their eyes met, Usagi's eyes widened again and she lowered her eyes from his gaze.

Usagi then realized she was still on the phone and apparently, on the other end of the line Rei was getting impatient. Damn Seiya for distracting her.

"_Tsukino Usagi you better be here in five minutes, with a good excuse as to why you weren't paying attention to me or we'll leave you here!_"

"Okay. Seiya's done changing anyway. We'll be there in less than five minutes." She didn't wait for Rei's reply and just ended the call.

"I take it Rei's just about ready to explode?"

Usagi looked up and saw Seiya smiling down at her. Seeing that he had his bag with him already, she took this as a sign that he was ready to leave. She then wordlessly grabbed her bag and proceeded to leave the dressing room with him walking behind her.

"So about the dance next Saturday, do you have a date already?" Seiya said breaking the silence between them as they were walking along the backstage area. When she wasn't replying, he stopped walking and grabbed her arm to prevent her from walking further. That was a mistake as it caused her to lose her balance and fall to the ground, bringing him along with her.

"Hey what was that for?" She said finally looking at him.

He just laughed at her pissed off expression and got himself to stand up. He then picked his bag of the floor, and then extended his hand to help Usagi up. "Well at least I have your attention now."

"Huh?" She just gave him a puzzled look.

"You were spacing off a while ago."

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to... I just have a lot on my mind, with the deadlines coming up and all that..."

He held up a hand to stop her from ranting further. "Don't worry about it Usagi. I understand." He said smiling at her.

"Thank you." She replied while smiling back. "So anyway, what were you saying?"

He answered her question as they begun walking again. "I was asking you whether or not you had a date for the dance already."

"Not yet... Why do you want to go with me?" She asked looking at him.

He just nodded his assent.

"Let me guess, you can't find anyone interesting enough to bring to dance?" She said it more of a statement than as a question.

"You know me Odango. I'd rather go with my best friend than spend my night with some other girl that would just bore me to death."

She just shook her head. "Despite the fact that just you called me by that nickname I so requested you not to call me by for the nth time already, I would gladly go to the dance with you."

"I'll pick you up at 8." He winked at her before they were separated at the end of the hallway. There were a number of girls who were waiting for Seiya to emerge from the dressing rooms and couldn't wait to get to him.

Usagi just smiled as she saw her best friend being 'attacked' by the groupie-zoids. She then made her way through the crowd to get to the bar where her four friends were waiting.

And despite the fact Rei let Usagi know exactly how she felt about Usagi being late, that didn't remove the smile from Usagi's lips or curb the feeling of cloud nine she was experiencing.

--------------------

First of all I want to say sorry, for the delay of Chapter Two. I thought I could finish it the other day and as you can see I was mistaken. But I made this chapter longer than my usual chapter and thrown in a lot of Seiya + Usagi goodness in order to make up for it. :D

The song featured in this chapter is "Another Minute until Ten" by a band called Typecast. I don't know if someone might know them but I wouldn't be surprised if no one did because they're a band from my country Philippines. :) Also all throughout the course of this fan fiction I'll be mostly featuring songs by bands from my country unless otherwise stated.

I know by canon Seiya is suppose to play the drums as well as do lead vocals, while Taiki does the keyboards and Yaten plays the guitar. But I decided to play with their line up to suite my story and how I perceive their characters to be. But I still need you to let me know if you would like for me to retain 'The Starlights' or change it to 'Three Lights.' Reviews are a must if you feel like I should change the band's name. Until next time


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary**:

(AU) What if their roles were reversed? What if it was Usagi who was hopelessly in love with Seiya and he was the one who was in love with someone else, oblivious to the feelings of his best friend for him? How would Usagi get him to see her more than _just_ a best friend?

**Disclaimer**:

I don't own any of the Sailormoon characters. But I do own the plot and (in the future) some invented characters.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

_Do I dare_

_Disturb the universe?_

_In a minute there is time_

_For decisions and revisions which a minute will reverse._

_- **The Love Song of J. Alfred Prufrock** by T.S. Eliot_

-

-

-

"I take it the fair lady had a pleasant trip to Hino Rei's lake house?"

It was way too early for his crap. He _knew_ better than bother her if he wanted to make through the morning. So what the hell was he doing being all perky when she wasn't in the mood? Or maybe he was doing this on purpose... that would probably be the reason for his intolerable behavior. Since she didn't have the energy or the hormonal capacity to deal with him that very moment, she shooed him away from her with a motion of her hand.

He chuckled. He knew all to well that this was the state his best friend would be in after the she and her friends went on a trip that weekend. She looked haggard with her head resting on her forearms and those cute odangos, he liked so much, not quite neatly done as they usually were.

"I'm sorry if I'm annoying our _infallible_ _princess._ I was only trying to bestow upon _her majesty_, what she has summoned me for at an ungodly hour this morning." He then brought from behind his back a drink then went down on one knee and presented the drink to her as if it were a prized artifact. "Your vanilla frappuccino your highness."

There he goes again. Can't he just leave her alone? "Screw you Seiya."

"Ah no need for such language my princess. Just take the frappuccino and I'll leave thee alone."

And so she snatched it from his outstretched hand and began drinking. Hopefully that act would shut him up already.

"Thank you Sir Seiya." (AN: Doesn't sound good :I Blah...) He said in a sing-song voice hoping to peeve her further. And he got what he wanted as he heard her growl at him what _sounded_ like a 'thank you' but it could have been something else.

"You are welcome milady. Now the deed is done and I shall retire to my desk. Holler when you've return to a human being once again Princess Odango." (AN: Sounds worse ) He then bowed earning giggles from people who were seated near area and as soon as he finished he left her as quickly as possible so as not to feel her wrath. God knows what she'd do to him for the stunt he just pulled.

He went to the back of the classroom to get to his desk. He preferred to be seated away from the teacher and draw less attention to himself during classes. He was unlike Usagi who animatedly took part in classroom discussions and took a seat near the front of the room.

"Hey Yaten, how's the girl friend?" He asked him while settling down in the seat next to him. He noted that his friend was blankly staring off into space, obviously not aware of anything that was happening around him. However it seemed that at his statement, Yaten stirred from his stupor.

"She is _not_ my girl friend." He said glaring at Seiya.

"Not _yet_ you mean." A third person joined in on the conversation, as Taiki sat down on the seat in front of Yaten.

"Yeah dude, when are you gonna come around and admit it to yourself that you're desperately in like with a blonde, blue-eyed, bubbly, cheerleader?" Seiya added as he patted Yaten's shoulder. "I mean Taiki did, I mean fessed up when he realized that he liked Makoto and sure as hell if I liked a girl right now I'd tell her how I feel."

"In the first place, it is none of _your_ business Seiya or either is it yours Taiki. And another thing, what could I possibly see in that annoying... overly-perky... talkative... infuriating... "He trailed as he thought of other negative adjectives and was about to speak but before he could someone beat him to it.

"Charming and adorable girl?"

"Yes... wait... no... what the..." He looked up and saw the girl of the hour beaming down at him. Uncharacteristically he felt himself blushing for being caught at a very vulnerable situation. "Minako! What are you doing here!" He demanded hoping she didn't notice how flustered he was at the moment.

"I was just checking up on you, boyfriend. I wanted to see if we're on for Saturday night." She said her smile increasing tenfold knowing that she had this effect on him. "Seeing as you can't get me of your mind lover, pick me up at 8:30. You know where I live." She finished by giving him a quick kiss and winking at the other two guys before leaving their classroom for her own.

"The boy has it bad! He's gone man... Really gone this time..." Taiki said in between laughs seeing that Yaten was once again rendered speechless by Minako. Something that rarely happened to his friend who seemed to have a snide comment or remark for everything.

Yaten snapped out of his daze and turned at the guys to say defend his behavior but was stopped short as the teacher walked in the classroom.

"All right class, please settle down." She said after the class greeted her. "I hope you guys read the poem 'The Love Song of J. Alfred Prufrock' by T.S. Elliot that I assigned to you last Friday, as we shall begin discussing it today. Please bring out your copies."

Everyone started to groan and complain but one look from their teacher and they begun to quiet down. Each student then silently took out their copies and prepared themselves for the long discussion ahead.

Fifty minutes into the subject, Seiya's head was supported by one of his hands, while the other rapped a pencil repeatedly on his copy of the poem. It wasn't that he found Lit. class boring, it was just that he couldn't find it in himself to concentrate at the moment.

He could sense a song forming in his mind, and felt the urge to grab his guitar and begin to write it down. He could almost feel the first few bars forming in his head... He hummed it quietly, hoping that he could remember it later on. And as if on cue, he felt a few words begin to match with it... He took his pencil and began writing the lyrics down on his copy of the poem, silently praying that it seemed to his teacher that he was jotting down notes.

The lyrics kept pouring in and he didn't hesitate fleshing them out from his mind. But he was distracted as he felt something tap his forearm. He looked to his left and saw Yaten place his hand on top of his desk. Seiya looked at him questioningly, but then saw that after he retracted his hand a piece of folded paper.

He scrutinized it first it for a while, unlit he saw a small bunny drawn on it. He then knew whom it came from. He looked to the front of the classroom and saw his Usagi currently answering whatever question their teacher might have asked the class. He then unfolded the paper and read it contents.

-

_Sorry for being mean a while ago. You know how I get... Thanks for the frappuccino. I owe you. _

-

"Mr. Kou!"

At the sound of his last name being called he looked up. And when he did he found that all the occupants of the classroom had focused their complete attention at him, specifically their teacher.

"So you've finally decided to join us Mr. Kou?" His teacher asked him giving him 'the look.'

He gulped, bracing himself for what was to come, before nodding.

"Good then maybe you could kindly tell the class the significance of the verses 45 to 48?"

Seiya glanced down at his copy and quickly scanned what the verses were;

_Do I dare_

_Disturb the universe?_

_In a minute there is time_

_For decisions and revisions which a minute will reverse._

"The uhm... speaker... uhm wonders if he should go through with what he wanted to do."

"That's just another way of putting the verses Mr. Kou... You still haven't explained its significance."

"The significance? It is significant because..." He looked around him and saw Usagi mouthing something, thank God for his best friend. "uh... because it expresses the conflict of the poem."

"Which is?"

He didn't bother answering. He knew this teacher wouldn't stop until she would be able to prove that he knew nothing of the poem. And though Usagi was more than eager to share with him the answers, by the way she was gesturing to him wildly; he didn't want to involve her. Though technically it was her fault that he got caught in the first place.

"You might want to stick to the lecture next time, Mr. Kou. And as reminder for you not to do this again in my class again, this poem will be your topic for the literary analysis paper this semester. Also, since you're a song composer, I want you to derive an original poem from it. You will be reading that in my class since I know that you're a performer. Any objections?" An eyebrow arched as she asked him this, daring him to challenge her punishment.

He knew better than provoke this teacher. She was notorious for making any student's life a living hell if she didn't like one's performance. So he just accepted his 'punishment' and nodded.

"Good. Now class since Mr. Kou is kind enough to do a paper on the poem we were supposed to discuss, we'll be moving on to 'Coming to This' by Mark Strand..."

When he saw that she had deviated her attention from him, he then got his bag to retrieve his planner. But while doing so he saw Usagi giving him an apologetic look. He just smiled at her and mouthed silently 'you owe me' before proceeding with what he was doing.

-

-

-

-

-

_It's getting harder and harder for me to do this. I don't know how long I could continue hiding behind this facade. What if one day he finds someone he really falls head over heels in love with?_

_I know that maybe I should consider the possibility of telling him but I'm scared. I'm terrified of taking the risk. I know that there's also this chance that I get what I want. But at the same time I know I'm risking a lot by doing so..._

_Besides, how can I tell him that I love him?_

_It would..._

Usagi looked up from what she was writing to glance at the clock on the wall. As of the moment, she was at a café in the mall. Both she and Seiya decided to stop by there before they headed to her house. They then separated, she went to buy a new journal while took care of some errands, to save time but agreed to meet later on at said café.

But as of 4:45 p.m. he was late. Not that she minded at all since she could keep herself busy while waiting for him. But... _He's late!_

"Oi Odango!"

She whipped her head at the direction of the entrance of the cafe and saw him there. "It's about time! Where have you been?"

"I went to do my mom's errands for her then I headed off to the music shop." He said while sitting down on the chair opposite hers. "While I was there I saw some people that I knew from this other band so I chatted with them. And I somehow lost track of time and there... Did you wait long?"

"Not really. Can we go now?" She asked him eagerly.

"Ok O-" But stopped when he noticed the death glare she was giving him.

"If you know what's good for you, don't even think of finishing what you were trying to say."

He just smiled at her wickedly. "Well Odango, seeing that you're dependent on me to get home and you owe me big time for landing me that major assignment, I think you can start getting used to me using that as your nickname."

"But I already apologized for that thing that happened in Lit. class!" She whined at him. _He was being unfair!_

"Yes and I'm the one who's stuck with writing the ten page paper on that hard poem as well as derive an original poem from it too." He said in an equally whiney voice.

"Fine! But just for today." She said throwing her hands up in defeat.

"Make it until Friday. Since you yourself said that you owed me BIG TIME." He said getting up from the table.

"You're not going to let me forget this won't you?" She said grabbing her bag and standing up to follow him.

"Nope." He said smirking at her.

-

-

-

"So far did you get what I'm trying to point out?" Usagi paused from explaining the central purpose of the poem to Seiya. They were currently at their second hour of dissecting the 131 verses of 'The Love Song of J. Alfred Prufrock' and they were no where near finishing it yet.

"Yeah..." He said while opening his third can of soda. He took a quick glance at his notes, "I think I have three pages down for the paper." He then turned to her and smiled.

"Good boy." She said petting his head. "At least we're making progress. Have a mini-chocolate chip cookie." She said throwing him one and he expertly caught it with his mouth.

"Arf!" He mocked barked after swallowing. "Your mom's cookies are the best."

"Of course they are! My mom's the best cookie maker in the world." She said winking at him.

"Too bad the talent isn't hereditary." He replied casually while popping another one in his mouth.

She slapped his arm playfully. "Seiya! I admit I'm not good but I'm not bad." She stood up from the chair and took the empty plate on the desk. "I'll go downstairs and ask for mom to replenish our supply. I think she made butterscotch bars along with the cookies."

"I love your mom! Hug her really, really tight for me." He said. Mrs. Tsukino's butterscotch bars were one of his few weaknesses.

"Okay. Want anything else?" She asked before she left the room.

He just shook his head as a response as he busied himself by re-reading what he has written.

"I'll be back in a few minutes." With that she left the room.

As he was reviewing the points Usagi made against the verses in the poem, he found himself comprehending more the things she said. However, one particular key point didn't seem to match. He kept on analyzing the idea from different angles but found that he still couldn't understand it.

Frustrated, he took Usagi's Lit. notebook thinking that Usagi might have more notes on the subject matter. But instead of finding what he was looking for he found something else...

_... How can I tell him that I love him? ..._

_----------------_

AN: Don't kill me! I know killer cliffie but... -- I'm sorry. I don't know when I'll come up with the next chapter because it's going to be big. Really big. Actually all the chapters staring four to seven will be BIG. I've finished with the introduction part and I am now moving on to the story proper.

Seeing that no one really cared what the band's name was, I'm going to stick with "The Starlights." :D

If you have questions or comments you are more than welcome to ask them. :) Thank you to all who have reviewed. I really appreciate it :D

Until next time

PS. Did I make the Monday deadline?


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary**:

(AU) What if their roles were reversed? What if it was Usagi who was hopelessly in love with Seiya and he was the one who was in love with someone else, oblivious to the feelings of his best friend for him? How would Usagi get him to see her more than _just_ a best friend?

**Disclaimer**:

I don't own any of the Sailormoon characters. But I do own the plot and (in the future) some invented characters.

**Warning:**

I strongly suggest that you read the revised Chapter Three again because the modifications made are important in understanding what's going on in the first part of the chapter.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

He was surprised, shocked, bewildered, astonished, astounded, perplexed, bemused, amazed, startled.

_Usagi was in love with someone!_

The fact didn't quite settle with him well...

_My best friend... Tsukino Usagi is in love with someone... AND SHE DIDN'T TELL ME!_

Seiya scanned over the journal but since it was new there really wasn't much in it yet. However, judging from the little content he found, he could tell that she was in love with the guy for a pretty long time now. And looking back on what she said about the poem just a while ago...

"It figures..." He muttered to himself while staring at what was written.

-

"_I don't get why you weren't able to give the answer to Ms. Meanie._"_ Usagi told him while they were taking a break from the discussion. _

"_Not everyone is like you and Taiki you know._" _He replied before popping a cookie into his mouth. _"_Shome off us arr akshuli hyuman._"

_She just rolled her eyes at his response._ "_It's not that I have super powers or anything. I just learn to pay close attention to the persona's word usage. Besides they were relatively self explanatory. You just need to be sensitive to what's going on..._"_ Usagi said not looking at him but rather at the copy of the poem._

"I_ don't get it."_ _He scratched his head, confused at her words._

"You_ got it right when you mentioned that the persona is wondering whether or not he should go through with what he was planning to do... But then you just forgot to add what it was that he intended to in the first place... _"

"Which_ would be? ..._ "

_She shook his head at his reply. _"Did_ you even read the poem?"_ _And when she glanced at him to see his reaction, she saw the puzzled look he on his face._ " _Nevermind... Don't bother answering that... " _

"I'm_ sorry! Between football and band practices and the hundred and one errands at home, I only had time to work on the 'urgent' assignments. _"

"The_ least you could have done is read it!"_

"I_ know I should have but you know me... _"

"One_ of these days I'm not going to be around and then where will you be?_"

"Nowhere_."_ _He said giving her an amused smile. _"But_ we already know how important you are to me so why don't we continue on with the poem?"_

"You're_ really something, you know that? Anyway, as I was saying, we know that the speaker has a dilemma. Now the question is what is it? If you've read the poem you'd immediately recognize that he wants to tell his beloved of his feelings for her..._"

_But being that Seiya was too engrossed in the explanation of the poem, he missed how Usagi's face seemed to have soften as she said those words and that she was looking at him intently_.

"I_ see. So can we say, feel free to correct me if I got this wrong, the beloved doesn't know that he loves her?_ "

"Not_ one clue..._ "

-

"I still can't believe that she didn't tell me..." He said closing the journal but still holding it in his hands. "She probably thought I'd be a jerk about it... I can't blame her though."

And at that moment, if Seiya would have been more alert, he would have heard the sounds of approaching footsteps...

"Kou Seiya, if you know what's good for you, you better drop that journal!"

Usagi laughed as she saw his shoulders lurch, signifying that she caught him by surprise. She laughed harder when he turned around to reveal the sheepish expression he had.

"Usagi! hey... I didn't hear... I mean see... no... I mean... notice... yeah notice! ... you ... come inside the room." He said warily observing her every move waiting for her to pounce at him.

But she proved him wrong...

Instead of cursing him or biting his head of, she was uncharacteristically calm and instead sported a peculiar expression on her face... She didn't look mad at all and look far from him. But he didn't dare speak and just contented himself by watching her.

She first set the tray down and settled herself in her chair before beginning to talk. "So did you read it?"

He just nodded, noting that he couldn't find it in himself to utter a single syllable.

She sighed at this and said "You shouldn't have done that you know. I'd be angry right now if I wasn't disappointed in you... You shouldn't have opened it you know."

"It's not my fault!" He replied defensively. "I was studying and I got confused with something so I tried to see if the explanation was in your notes! Besides how was I supposed to know that was your new journal?"

"I admit you have a point but when you saw it didn't contain what you were looking for you shouldn't have continued reading it..."

"Look... I'm really, really, really sorry that I read your journal. And I promise I won't tell anyone what's in it. I'm your best friend after all... So why would I want to betray your trust or do something to that effect?"

"It's just that you knew from the very beginning that my journal is off limits... even to you... I'm not particularly keen on letting anyone see what's in it"

"I know..." He took her hands and held it in his, "I promise never again to set eyes on it again, EVER!"

"So what would I do if I catch you looking at it?"

"Well for starters you could gauge my eyes out, but that would land you in jail, so I guess I'll have to settle with you showing the groupie-zoids my 'nude' photograph. I'm assuming that you still have it locked in some secret place you won't tell me right, correct?"

She giggled at his comment. "I forget about that picture! I think it's still where I hid it... I can't believe you still remember that!"

"Well I don't have the luxury of forgetting it my sweet. Who knows when you might use it against me, right?" He said smiling broadly at her. "So is it a deal then?"

"Just so we got everything straight, if you ever look, touch, smell, taste or ask someone to read it to you, or if you even dare try to reveal its contents in any form to anyone, I get to show everyone the picture your mom took of you taking a bath when you were five?"

"Uhm... I guess so..."

"Great! I can sleep well at night knowing that. So do you wanna continue our discussion of the poem?"

"Nah. I'd rather just talk about _him_."

"Seiya... I..." She stammered.

"Oh come on Usagi! We've been friends since God knows when and shouldn't you trust me enough to tell me about some guy you have strong feelings for?"

"It's not that I don't want to! It's just... too complicated!" She stood up, moved towards her bed and laid down on it. "Besides it wasn't like I didn't plan on telling you... I just... I just wasn't sure of my feelings then..."

"So who's the guy? Is he someone I know off?"

"Sort of..."

"Is it either one of Taiki or Yaten? Because if it is I'm going to put you out of your misery right now."

"Seiya! That's a mean thing to say! But no... It's not either of them..."

"Is he part of the school paper? Part of any varsity team? From some other band we performed with in the past? A guy from around the neighborhood?"

She raised her upper body to look at him and said, "I don't think I can tell you yet..."

"Why?"

"Because..." She semi-shouted, taking her whole body off the bed. "Because I just can't! Can't you just respect my privacy?"

"Given that it's your secret, and you have the right decide who you should share it with, I just want to let you know that it feels bad to know that _your best friend_ can't find it in herself to share this big a secret with her." He said getting up from his seat and then putting his things inside of his bag. "Thank you for helping me with the homework Usagi. I'll just see you in school..." With that he left the room. Leaving a Usagi standing in the middle of her room, looking at the space he once occupied.

She the hurried to look out her window in order for her to see if he had finally left her house. When she contended herself with the sight of figure going towards his house across the street, she finally allowed herself to let the tears flow.

----------------------

Whew! Finally got one out...

Just to let you know I'm planning on updating this Friday and again on Sunday. No promises yet but I really want to make that deadline because I go back to school on June 19. And the workload in college really sucks so from next week onwards I plan on posting only once a week on a set day which is Saturday.

So that's it... if you have any questions, comments or suggestions feel free to leave a review or send me a private message. :)

Until next time!


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary**:

(AU) What if their roles were reversed? What if it was Usagi who was hopelessly in love with Seiya and he was the one who was in love with someone else, oblivious to the feelings of his best friend for him? How would Usagi get him to see her more than _just_ a best friend?

**Disclaimer**:

I don't own any of the Sailormoon characters. But I do own the plot and (in the future) invented characters.

**Author's Note:**

Two of the outer senshi appear or is heard of in this chapter. The others will probably just come in the following chapters. Enjoy!

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

After Seiya left, Usagi spent the next hour just lying in her bed, refusing to move. She even declined the offer to eat dinner. This worried her mother greatly but she nevertheless respected Usagi's desire to be left alone. However, she was quite unsettled by Usagi's action that she called up her eldest daughter. She hoped that maybe she could help her sister with whatever it was that's bothering her.

-

"She called for you... she must think I'm horribly depressed." Usagi spoke when she heard the room of her door open. She didn't look up to see who it was as she already now who was coming.

"She's just worried about you. And seeing you acting all pathetic like this, I'm now worried too. Care to tell me what's this all about Koneko?" Her sister said making her way to Usagi.

"I'm fine Ruka." Usagi replied hoping that her voice didn't give away the emotions she was feeling inside.

"Liar." Haruka responded lying down next to her sister. "You know that I won't quit bugging you until you tell me, so you better just spill it."

Usagi smiled at what her sister said. Ever since they were little kids, Haruka treated her like a princess. She made sure no one hurt her or bullied her around. She also never failed to lend Usagi a helping hand or a shoulder to vent, scream, or cry on. And in those moments when Usagi felt most vulnerable her sister wouldn't lecture or admonish her. Haruka would first listen then 'guide' her to the most probable solution to her problem. And though their relationship wasn't perfect Usagi could claim that it comes pretty close to it.

At the present her sister was attending college at a local university. Though she was only twenty-five minutes away, Usagi missed terribly her comforting presence in the house.

"Seiya and I had a fight..."

"What about?"

"I won't go into details but he found out I've been keeping a big secret from him and he feels like I don't trust him enough to share it with him."

"So why didn't you tell him?"

"It's complicated Ruka... If it weren't I wouldn't have hesitated to let him know what it was about."

"Well did you explain to him why it was 'complicated'?"

"No..." She said, realizing her mistake.

"There you go; you just need to give him the explanation he desires." Haruka said while getting up from the bed. "So tomorrow, go up to him, give him the explanation he deserves and kiss-and-make up then you two will be the dynamic duo once again."

"Ugh! Must you use that term?"

"If that's what it takes to get you out of this slump then yes." She said smiling down at her younger sibling. "Besides, if you guys really are the 'best friends' that he claims you two to be, you'll get over this small tiff of yours."

"When did my big sister get to be so smart?"

"Very funny. Anyway I only dropped by to check up on you like mom requested, and since you look OK now, that's mission accomplished. I can now go back to the apartment. Michi might be missing me..."

She laughed at her sister's cockiness. "How is Michiru? Still hopelessly in love with you though I don't see why she should be...oof..." She was cut off by a pillow being thrown at her.

"Wise-ass comment in a row, that's a good sign I think." Shaking her head at Usagi, who was currently bursting in a fit of giggles. "But if you must know, she's fine and she says 'hi' to you."

"Say 'hi' to her for me too."

"What? I get no hug or a 'thank you' at least for helping my koneko?"

Usagi quickly got off her bed and enveloped her sister into a tight hug. "Thank you Ruka."

"Much better." She said while hugging her sister back. "Now if you need me, you know that all you have to do is call right?"

"I know but I rather you'd always be here."

"Don't be so dramatic. You still get to see me during weekends."

"But you only to drop by to have your laundry done…" She interjected letting go of her sister.

"I tell you what, how about this Sunday I'll let you and Michi take me on a shopping trip?"

"Sounds good!"

"Now we've settled that, why don't you accompanying me to my car. In that way mom can see that you're all well and good."

-

-

-

_Come a little closer, flicker and fly_

_We'll have about an inch of space_

_But I'm here I can breathe in_

_What you breathe out_

Seiya paused briefly from singing and strumming the chords on his guitar to put down the notes and lyrics on the music sheet before continuing again.

_The vacuous night steps aside _

_To give meaning to Gemini's dreaming_

_The moon on its back _

_And the seemingly veiled room's_

_Lit by the same star..._

Seiya sighed as he placed the pen down. The moment he arrived home, he remembered the melody that was ringing in his head during Lit. class. Given the events that happened that evening he felt even more inspired to write the song.

He really didn't mean to be so upset with her. After all it was his fault that he accidentally read her diary. It's just that he couldn't help but feel... betrayed. He never held anything back from her. He always openly told her what he was feeling. In fact she knew a lot of things he had kept hidden from other people. She also knew that he wasn't one to divulge secrets. How could she not tell him?

_Maybe she feels like if she tells anybody of her feelings it would be admitting that she was in love with that guy... whoever he was..._

But at the back of his mind, he somehow knew that the disappointment stemmed from something deeper...

-

-

-

Usagi arrived at school alone the next day. Most of the time she and Seiya would go together but because of what happened last night she doubted that he would like to see her.

But she was wrong...

When she was near her locker she saw that Seiya was already standing there apparently waiting for her.

"Finally! I was starting to think you wouldn't go to school today." Seiya exclaimed when she arrived at her locker.

"You're not mad?"

"No." He said smiling at her. "I mean you had the grace not to kill me when you saw me reading your diary so I guess it's just fair."

She chuckled slightly, while slapping him playfully on the arm. "Seiya!"

"But seriously," he started, looking straight in her eyes, "I figured you must have a pretty good reason why you wouldn't feel comfortable telling me about it. And like you said yourself, I should be a good friend and respect that. So I guess what I'm trying to say is I'm sorry."

"Seiya..."

"Forgive me?"

"Of course!" She then hugged him tightly. She felt like she couldn't possibly be more in love with him than that very moment.

He let her go and gave her another smile. "Good. Now let's go before we're late." He said while taking a hold of her hand. But when he tried to leave he felt Usagi preventing him from moving further. He then turned around and gave her a puzzled look.

"Seiya there's something I want to tell you..." She said after taking a deep breath.

"Wha-" Seiya found himself unable to continue his reply as he found something catch his attention from behind Usagi.

He was floored.

He had never seen a girl as beautiful as this vision walking towards him. He wanted to jump, run, shout, fly! He wanted to tell the world that he could die now because he had seen an angel appear before his eyes in the form of this goddess.

Her flowing aquamarine hair that went down in soft curls, to her waist looked elegantly done. Her eyes... her eyes were an enigma in themselves. From afar they would seem the color of gold but as she drew near him he could see that its hue matched that of any sapphire. Her heart shaped lips ached for contact, making him wonder if she tasted like strawberries. He could very well imagine how they would feel against his own.

At that moment, Seiya knew he was hopelessly infatuated with this girl.

Usagi looked over to what was Seiya blatantly gapping at, her heart dropped to her stomach as she saw _her_.

"Usagi!"

------------------

Yey! Yet another one! I know that a lot of you guys want to kill me again so before I make a run for it, I just want to say thank you to each and every one of you guys who continuously gives reviews and let your opinions be heard. :) They're very much appreciated and they encourage me to pursue the story. Hugs to everyone

A way over-due BIG THANK YOU goes out to my best friend for helping me out with the scene in the past chapter, you're the best Kimmy!

So now I'm going to make a run for it!

Anyway, I'll be willing to take your threats, comments, suggestions and questions from a safe distance so leave them via your reviews or PMs :D

Until Sunday!

Song that Seiya writes in this chapter is 'Gemini' by Sponge Cola. Another great band from my country.


	6. Chapter Six

**Summary**:

(AU) What if their roles were reversed? What if it was Usagi who was hopelessly in love with Seiya and he was the one who was in love with someone else, oblivious to the feelings of his best friend for him? How would Usagi get him to see her more than _just_ a best friend?

**Disclaimer**:

I don't own any of the Sailormoon characters. But I do own the plot and (in the future) invented characters.

**Author's Note:**

More of the Senshi appear in this fun filled chapter. I know some may not be happy that Haruka is Usagi's sister but her character and over-protectiveness towards Usagi in the series made me cast her in such a role.

**Shout-outs:**

This chapter goes out to Alyssa (a.k.a. Sailor Fire Star). :D Her video inspired the second scene of this chapter. I just lurrrrrrveee the video so much! And to Kael who gave me a little push to get this way over-due chapter out :D But most importantly to Jedyne for helping me out with this chapter. I would have never gotten this out if it weren't for her :)

**Warning:**

There is some slight swearing in this chapter.

On with the story…

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Usagi sat in front of the piano, idly fingering the keys. It has been a long time she's played but she still knew the skill lurked somewhere within her. All those years of music classes embedded the knowledge of how to play the piano in her mind. As a kid she found it a nuance to her life, only learning because her mom insisted that she and her older sister learn how to play the instrument. Then she would begrudgingly approach the black and white ivory keys but now she would deem them as her solace.

She sat down on the plush-stool, poised her hands above the keyboard and closed her eyes. The melody surfaced in her mind and she brought it to life by playing the first few notes. (AN: You guys might want to listen to the piano solo version of '1000 Words' from FF X-2, it's the piece she's playing.) As she played, all that mattered was the notes in her head and the keys that corresponded to it which her fingers caressed.

Whatever comfort she expected to find there she didn't as she could feel the tears stinging at the corner of her closed lids. But she didn't stop, she just continued playing though the tears began to fall. She didn't want to stop. She refused to let the sadness consume her. She could not allow herself to break down. To do so would be submitting to the truth and like hell was she ready to admit to herself that _her _Seiya was into another girl...

-

_When she turned around to see what Seiya's attention was directed at, she felt her heart break right then and there. At that Instance she knew without a doubt her best friend was already in like with this girl. She knew him well enough to know what that look meant._

_"Usagi!" The girl called out to her as she found that she had also caught Usagi's attention._

_"Cho!" She said forcing a smile on her face as she approached the girl and enveloped her into a hug. "It has been too long. What are you doing here?"_

_"Our editor wanted to her staff to observe how other schools were doing with their paper and assigned each of us to a particular area. I asked to be assigned here so I could see you again." Cho said beaming at Usagi as she parted from her. She then turned her attention to the guy standing beside Usagi. "You must be Usagi's boyfriend, I'm Yuki Cho." She said extending her hand to him._

_Usagi blushed at her comment. How she wished… "Cho! He's not my boyfriend... he's..." Usagi started to correct her but Seiya beat her to it._

_"Sorry to disappoint you but I'm just her best friend. I'm Seiya Kou, but you can call me Seiya since there are two other guys here with the same name." He said grasping her hand in his._

_-_

Usagi suddenly slammed both hands on the keyboard at the thought. They then balled them into fists as her mind wouldn't stop torturing her. There was no escaping the truth… She admitted defeat and accepted reality.

"I'm never going to be good enough for you…"

And the worse part is having that fact rubbed to her face…

-

_"Usagi you have to help me ask her out!" Seiya pleaded for the billionth time that afternoon. _

_After meeting Seiya met Cho that morning, he pretty much devoted his time telling Usagi how beautiful Cho was or how witty and intellectual Cho was or any other compliment he could think of. It was annoying Usagi to no end but what could she do? To express her irritation could unearth a lot of things she wasn't sure she wanted to be discovered yet._

_"What am I a dating service?" She stared at him incredulously. There was no way on earth she would facilitate the very thing that could ruin her. She must be crazy to do so… "Besides, can't you do that by yourself?" _

_"I need your help Usagi!" He said looking at her straight in the eyes making her realize how serious he was about getting to know Cho. "For the first time in my life I don't know what to do with myself... I need you to set up a meeting nothing, more. "_

_"I don't want to be your bridge Seiya. Find yourself another route." She said turning around to leave him. She is not suicidal. She is not a masochist. She will not agree to do this for him…_

_He grabbed her forearm to prevent her from moving further. "Please Usagi? It would mean a lot to me..." He said giving her a pitiful look that he knew would lead to her assent. He just knew her too well..._

_"I'll think about it."_

_Since when did she become such a martyr?_

-

After all these months, the mask of a 'perfect friend' was cracking. She didn't want to do it. She didn't think she can do it but she has to. But deep down, she knew she would do anything for him, even if it meant hurting herself in the process...She felt angry at herself for being so weak but she just couldn't deny him anything.

Along with the anger came regret. She's been in love with him for over a year but not once did she try to tell him how she felt. She couldn't help but think thing may have ended up differently had she done so. But 'what ifs' are useless now, he's found someone else he's interested in... All her fault...

She buried her head in her arms and finally gave into the desire to let it all out, to give her sorrow form, sweet liquid sadness…

She didn't care if someone found her like this. She didn't care if Seiya were to walk into that door and caught her crying. She needed to cry. She needed to express what she was feeling inside. She just wanted to let all the repressed feelings work themselves out into the open. She needed to do this before she donned on that mask again and play her award-winning role. Just once before she had to perform again…

And as if on cure, the doors of the hall open. Usagi didn't look up to acknowledge the person's presence. She also didn't do anything to hide that she was crying or the fact that she was upset. Whoever it was she'd just feed some lie and hopefully they'd believe her...

"Usagi?"

_-_

_Four girls in their pyjamas giggled and talked gaily amongst themselves. They traded stories and shared some gossip with each other. It was the girls' 'Weekend Out' and how they loved it. After all they would all be graduating soon. It would only be fair that they relish their last few moments together every chance they got to. And what better way to do so than with a small trip like this one? _

_After going through a particularly hellish week at school and it seemed a weekend away in Rei's family's lake house would serve as their reward. Their reprieve before they bury themselves underneath heavy workload again. _

_"I got to hand it to you Minako," a tall, brown-haired girl started before sitting down on the bed next to the smaller, blonde girl, "I never thought I'd live to see the day when Yaten would be at lost for words."_

_She laughed then made a victory sign before replying, "You must remember Makoto that I am, Aino Minako, the goddess of love and beauty, capable of bringing any man to his knees."_

_"With a big mouth and ego to match no doubt." Retorted a raven haired girl, currently in the process of painting her toenails. "Watch it! I might spill the nail polish all over the bed!" She exclaimed while avoiding the pillow her friend threw at her._

_Her friend just stuck out her tongue at her then continued on her chat with Makoto. "As I was saying, before I was rudely interrupted by Rei, Yaten isn't all that unapproachable as he likes us to think he is. Underneath that aloof exterior he carries when with those his fans he's just like every guy I've out there. And every guy is susceptible to the Minako-charm."_

_"I think you've been hanging around Yaten too much that his arrogance is rubbing off on you." A blue haired girl responded as she entered the room with a bowl of ice cream._

_"My future boyfriend is not arrogant Ami! He's just..."_

_"Self-absorbed?" Rei replied without looking up from what she was doing._

_"No. He's..."_

_"Conceited?" Ami said in between spoonfuls of ice cream._

_"No... Yaten is just..."_

_"A pompous brat who thinks the world to revolves around him?" Makoto said before she, Rei and Ami burst into a fit of laughter._

_This time Minako didn't try to defend Yaten. She willingly joined with her friends' laughter._

_When the laughter somehow subsided Minako observed that a certain someone was missing. "Guys have you seen Usagi?" She interjected before the others went off in their own conversation._

_"She said she's going to step outside for a walk." Rei replied before turning her attention back to the others._

_Wordlessly Minako got off the bed and went to look for her friend. She didn't have to far for she found Usagi at the balcony looking out at the stars. She joined her friend but didn't speak. She knew that Usagi must be troubled by something, she could just feel it._

_"Minako I envy you."_

-

This would mark as the second time Minako witnessed her act this way recently. When she found Usagi at the balcony, during the girl's trip to Rei's lake house she assumed that it wasn't a big deal. However when Usagi uttered those cryptic words, she immediately knew that it was serious. She then tried to get Usagi to tell her what was bothering her but all her efforts were in vain as Usagi refused to give the information she wanted and just left her at the balcony.

Ever since then she vowed to herself that she would discover the root of her friend's sadness but so far she has been unsuccessful. Today however her determination was doubled and she would not rest until Usagi told her the truth.

She knelt beside her friend and placed a hand on Usagi's back which was currently moving in a staccato rhythm. "What's wrong Usagi?"

"Go… away… Mi… na.. ko…" Usagi replied in between sobs not bothering to look at her.

Minako shook her head at Usagi's stubbornness.She _knows_ that Usagi wants the opposite of what she asked her to do. She can say that she knew her friend very well and felt that this would be one of times when she rather not be left alone. Besides at her friend's current state she'd be damned if she left her like this.

"You know I won't Usagi…" She gently replied while stroking her friends back to soothe her.

Usagi remained silent for a while before raised her and wiped her tears. She didn't turn around to face Minako when she whispered, "I'm in love with Seiya…"

Minako felt her jaw drop. _Usagi is in love with Seiya?_ Someone out there must be playing a joke on her and that at any moment some movie star would pop out and tell her that she's on a practical joke TV show. But the tears that were continuously falling down Usagi's eyes told her otherwise.

How was that even possible? They were best friends. They treated each other like siblings. They grew up together. They knew each other too well. For Usagi to feel that way about Seiya somehow felt incestuous. However that would be stereotyping their relationship. She, more than anyone, should know of how feelings could change over a given time. She knew that only the heart decided who to love and there's not stopping it even if the feeling is directed to the least person you'd expect to fall for.

"Is this the reason why you've been avoiding him for two days now?"

Usagi just nodded her reply.

"Since when?"

"For over a little over a year now…"

Minako sighed at this. How could have she have missed all this? "How did this happen?"

"I don't know… I just don't know… When I discovered the reason why the groupie-zoids hate me so much, I tried to see how the hell did they come up with the assumption that Seiya and I were a couple. And then while doing so I ended up seeing him in a different light and realizing I had feelings for him…"

"Does he know?" She observed her face completely as she asked her this, hoping that this may be the reason why her friend has been out of it the past few days.

"He doesn't…"

"Do you plan on telling him?"

"No."

Minako looked at her friend incredulously. "What! Why not? You have to tell him…"

"Because I don't want to ruin the friendship Minako." Usagi replied finally facing her friend. "I don't want to tell him I love him and he ends up rejecting me, and then as a result of that our friendship is jeopardized." Usagi paused briefly before continuing. "And because I'm not lucky enough to be like you, who knows that her beloved reciprocates the feeling."

"But why didn't you at least try? Who knows he might feel the same way…" But Minako didn't have the chance to continue as Usagi cut her off.

"He doesn't feel the same way…" She asserted before standing up from the stool. "He likes another girl."

"Who?"

"A friend of mine… from another school." She said sitting down on the floor beside Minako. "But that's not the worst part…" Usagi willed herself to continue. She needed to share the reason for her anguish with someone. "He asked me to help him out with her…"

"What! Seiya's such an asshole for asking that of you. And you better have turned him down." Minako stated but found that Usagi wasn't looking at her anymore. "You did turn down his offer right?" Again she was met only with silence. "YOU AGREED? ARE NUTS? Forgive me for saying this but you are being such a fucking martyr for agreeing to that."

Usagi winced at her friend's words. She accepted that as the truth but it hurt to hear it come from another person. "I know but I just can't deny him anything... If it makes him happy then it's okay with me…"

Minako didn't say anything. She had to agree that Usagi's situation was difficult. Things were getting messy...

"What do you think should I do now?"

"Sabotage their relationship?" Both of them laughed at Minako's suggestion. "But seriously, just do what you think is right." She then hugged Usagi. "I'm sorry you're in this dilemma."

"I feel bad for myself too…" Usagi replied hugging her friend back.

"Just remember that I and the girls are here for you, in case you need us to ambush the girl or have Seiya salvaged or something right?"

Usagi smiled at her friend. "Yes, I do."

"I'll go ahead now." Minako said as she and Usagi stood up together and headed for the door of music hall. "Yaten might be pining away for me now."

Usagi shook her head at Minako. "What ever did you to that poor boy?"

Minako winked at her before replying. "All I had to do was shoot cupid's arrow in his direction and ta-da! He's mine." She then flashed a victory sign.

"The boy never knew what hit him."

"Hang in there Usagi. You'll be able to snag yours too." With that she left Usagi.

Usagi watch her friend disappear in the crowd. "I hope so Minako… I hope so." She then took out her mobile phone from her pocket and then dialed a number.

"Cho?"

----------------

I'm sorry you guys for the delay of this chapter but I was seriously experiencing some major writer's block. I can't really explain why it happened but it just did… And it sucks…

As an effect I wasn't able to put out Chapter Seven as I originally planned. Oh well…

Anyway you've all been introduced to my original character Yuki Cho. A LOT of you confused her for Michiru but if you remember their descriptions are different. Michiru has aqua hair which is blue green tint; on the other hand Cho has _aquamarine_ hair which is light blue or baby blue. Plus I specifically mentioned Cho's eyes were _golden_ from afar and _blue_ when you're near her. And finally the style of the hair was in soft curls until her waist while Michiru's hair reaches only until her shoulders.

This is purely my invented character but if there's an anime or manga with this type of character or with this name that's purely coincidental.

The next chapter would be out by next Saturday or Sunday depending on my mood. I could come out with it earlier but I don't want to make promises anymore… We'll see.

Feel free to ask me question regarding anything via your reviews or private messages. :)

Until next time!


	7. Chapter Seven

**Summary**:

(AU) What if their roles were reversed? What if it was Usagi who was hopelessly in love with Seiya and he was the one who was in love with someone else, oblivious to the feelings of his best friend for him? How would Usagi get him to see her more than _just_ a best friend?

**Disclaimer**:

I don't own any of the Sailormoon characters. But I do own the plot and the invented characters.

**Author's Notes:**

-gets little hearts in her eyes- OMG! 1081 hits! –dances- Thank you guys for reading :) It feels wonderful to know that people are interested in the story. Though it makes me feel bad for the delay of Chapter Six. Though I'm making up for it now in Chapter Seven due to... keeps mum about it...

We get to know more of Cho in this chapter and I think a lot of you would find what you've been waiting for here.

On with the story!

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Cho's fingers rapped continuously on the bar counter. She was late. Not that she didn't expect for this to occur, for she knew she had this nasty habit of tardiness. However, she found it quite unnerving for her to be all alone while everyone else at this club was with someone.

She sighed at the thought. All around her she was seeing couples! It was as if they were taunting her. They were making her aware of her single status. What makes things worse for her is that her friends all have beaus and she was the only one left unattached. It wasn't that she wanted to be like them. It never really was a big deal before. She loved playing the field and often found the thought of commitment ridiculous. But seeing her friends share something special with their significant others made her think otherwise. This prompted her quest to look for someone 'special.'

But unfortunately, she was unsuccessful at doing so. It wasn't that she couldn't attract other guys. She was confident in the fact that she was beautiful; being a part-time model assured her of that. Nor was it a problem of meeting other guys, her job and her extra-curricular school activities enabled her to meet a lot of new people.

It all came down to the simple fact that the guys who were drawn to her were shallow. Those chauvinist pigs treated her only as some sort of trophy girlfriend. Other girls wouldn't mind that, but she was smart. She knew that such notions were wrong. She wasn't just a 'thing' to be 'claimed' and shown off. She was deserved better treatment then that.

Her train of thought was interrupted as she heard that the music of the band performing had started. She looked up and saw that strangely the lead singer was staring at her intently. They were eyes were locked for quite some time before he closed his eyes and began to sing.

-

Seiya couldn't believe it. Usagi actually pulled through! Cho was here, at the bar listening to him perform. He stared at her for a while before she noticed him. Only when she turned her attention on him did he feel that he should begin to sing the song he had recently written for her.

_Tried once to move on_

_Not realizing I was moving to slow_

_Tried to hang on_

_There was nothing left for me to hold_

_-_

From where she was standing, Usagi could perfectly see what was going on between Seiya and Cho. She saw how Seiya had spotted Cho and later on she noticed him gazing at her. She saw them establish eye contact and maintained it for a brief period of time before Seiya had started to sing. She felt her heart clench at this, but she chose to ignore it.

After her talk with Minako yesterday, she had decided that friendship comes first before her feelings for Seiya. If he wanted Cho then Usagi would help him get her. She was no Julia Roberts in 'My Best Friend's Wedding,' she knew that she had lost the game. And to remind herself of this fact, she promised that she would, at all costs, help the two of them end up together.

_I've been on standby_

_Not realizing I was waiting too long_

_Instant replay_

_But there was nothing I can do about it_

-

It took some time for Cho to understand why she felt the lead singer was familiar to her. He recognized him beside a certain blonde; a certain 'Odango Atama' who he claimed as to be his best friend (though she thought she saw something there.) _H__e's Seiya Kou_. She smiled; he must have just recognized her too.

But quite frankly, she was surprised to find that he was part of a rock band. He didn't seem like the type. At least that's what she got from her first impression of him. When she met him, she wouldn't imagine him as the sort of guy who went around playing songs on his instrument.

She always perceived 'rockers' as people who were 'emo; all the time or rebels who were only interest in sex, drugs and alcohol. What a way to find out that was just a 'stereotype'. She shook her head at the irony. All her life she hated being labeled as just a pretty face and then she did it to another person.1 She inwardly reprimanded herself. She had enough of such thoughts.

She stood up from the stool she was sitting on and headed to the stage area where a lot of people had gathered. She noted that the majority were girls who were ogling the band members. Not that she could blame them. They all were nice to look at, _especially Seiya_... She had to laugh at herself. Leave it to her to find someone interesting at the least expected place...

_It's such a shame that you can't be with me tonight_

_I'm spinning around in circles_

_Hope you change your mind_

_Before the show is over_

_I look around_

_It's you I thought I'd find..._

_-_

She was approaching the stage area and was apparently making her way to the front. When she reached it, he noticed that she looked up at him and flashed him a sexy smile before she started swaying to the beat of the song.

And did she look enticing moving to the rhythm of his music. Her eyes were closed as body reacted flowed with the song as if she were in a trance. He wished that he could get down from the stage and join her. But seeing as that was not possible, he continued to play the song that had seemingly affected her this way.

-

She knew that he was watching her. They apparently shared a mutual attraction. This was evident in the way she saw Cho looking at him from before. _They would make such a great couple_.

It's probably for the best. She knew that the fans of the band would warm up to Cho more because she was of the same 'status' as he was. She wasn't bitter. She was happy for the both of them. They both deserved to be happy,..

A single tear made its way down her cheek.

_Still in denial_

_I can't believe that you can do this to me_

_What lies ahead_

_I've been looking forward but I could not see_

-

The song was coming to an end. He could finally talk to her. He would finally get to her...

His eyes opened and saw that she was looking right at him. Without breaking eye contact, he sung the final verses of the song he wrote on the day he met her.

_I have been waiting for you all night_

_Under the glow of the satellite_

_I have been waiting for you all night_

_Under the glow of the satellite_

-

-

-

When he made his way out of the dressing room, the usual pack of female fans were there to greet him. He thanked them for coming, signed a few autographs and finally posed for some pictures. Normally he wouldn't stop doing this until all the fans got what they wanted but he saw _her_ sitting on the bar, alone. He excused himself promptly and made his way to her.

This caused Taiki and Yaten to exchange brief looks of puzzlement before returning to what they were doing. _Something was up with Seiya..._

_-_

"Cho?"

At the sound of her name, she put down her drink and turned around to face the person who called out there. She wasn't surprised when she saw him. She knew he would come to her sooner or later. "Seiya."

She flashed him again that sexy smile of hers. He wanted to melt right then and there. _The things this girl was doing to him_... "What are you doing here?"

"Usagi invited me here. She called me up yesterday and suggested we meet up here, tonight." She paused for a while to look around before turning back her attention on him. "Which reminds me, have you seen her?"

"Here I am!" Usagi responded on cue. She sounded more than lively which was the exact opposite of what she was feeling inside. She sounded too fake for her own ears, hopefully they wouldn't be able to tell... "Sorry about being late, you know me." She smiled at the both of them and then turned her attention to the bartender. "Tequila sunrise please."2

"Don't worry about it. I had fun watching Seiya's band perform." Cho said sending another smile at his direction. "I didn't know you played in a band."

"I didn't think it would be a big deal." Seiya said as he took the drink the bartender placed in front of him. "Thank you for the drink." He said gesturing to Usagi.

Cho looked at her watch and frowned. "I'd loved to stay longer but I have a curfew. My agency would have kittens if they see me with dark circles under my eyes."

Usagi made a pouty face then clung to Cho's arm. "But I just got here."

Cho giggled at Usagi's childish behavior before turning to Seiya. "Do you guys play here every Friday?"

"Yes, why?" He replied giving her a questioning look.

"Maybe we can meet up here again next friday. I'll bring some friends of mine." Cho looked at her mobile phone and frowned. "My driver's calling me..." She then got of her stool and faced Usagi and Seiya "See you next friday!" She then turned around to leave.

"Bye!" Both Usagi and Seiya said in unison though one said it more enthusiastically than the other.

Seiya watched Cho disappear in the crowd. He was disappointed that she had to leave but at least she showed up tonight. More than that he was confident in assuming something was brewing between them and he loved it.

Usagi watched Seiya's reaction. He was still staring at the space where Cho used to be long after she was gone. She noticed that a weird grin was now grazing his lips. She cocked her head to the side and waved a hand in front of his face. "Moon to lover-boy! Yoohoo! Moon to lover-boy!"

Seiya retracted his head from Usagi's hand and gave her a sheepish smile. "Sorry about that..."

"And you think Yaten has it bad for Minako." She said slightly making a 'tsk' sound.

He looked at her and saw that she was about to get pissed off. "I can't help it if she has this affect on me!" He said smirking, knowing all to well that Usagi has fed-up with him ranting on and on about Cho.

"Oh please don't start again..." She said burying her head under her arms.

He grabbed her shoulders so that she can look at him and gave her the most love-sick expression muster. She was going to hate him but teasing her was way too fun. "She's the most beautiful-"

"Good God! Please make him stop!" She said shutting her eyes and clamping her hands on her ears.

"gorgeous, sexy-" He continued; _any moment now._

"I'M NOT LISTENING!" She said trying to shake his hands off her shoulders.

"charming, talented-"

"SEIYA KOU IF YOU DON'T SHUT UP I'M GOING TO THROW YOU TO THAT GROUP OF RAGING HORMONES NEAR THE STAGE!" She bellowed at him, while pointing to the stage.

This however didn't scare Seiya but instead caused him to laugh boisterously at her expense.

Realizing that he was doing it on purpose she sunk back on her chair and covered her face with her hands. "Oh God... you did that on purpose... I'm such an idiot."

He smiled at his best friend and thought to himself; _she's so much like a kid sometimes_. He then grabbed both her hands and forced her to look at him; he intended to say another smart-ass comment but stopped short when he saw the sad face she put on. "Hey... don't do that… don't pout. I hate seeing you not smiling."

She shifted her eyes to look at him and raised an eyebrow. _Since when did he decided to get cute with me?_ "Another one of your classic lines Mr. Kou?"

"No..."

Usagi felt that she forgot how to breathe then and there. He looked at her with a serious expression on his face. She read this as the 'real' one and not the type he used when he was playing mind games with her. She felt her heart flutter faster, her tummy doing weird things; _oh God, he really means it._

-

Seiya only meant to get her to look at him but... _Is it just me or does she looks really pretty tonight?_

He noted how her hair wasn't styled in those silly buns, instead she was wearing it in a long ponytail. She was wearing a black halter top which accented her figure well. He also noted that she was wearing the star pendant he gave her for her birthday the previous year. But most importantly what he noticed was her eyes. Her eyes looked more (dare he think it) captivating... He found himself drowning in them. He felt something stir in him but he didn't pay any attention to it. All he could do was just _look_ at her.

-

"Seiya?..." Usagi was getting confused. Seiya was looking at her in a peculiar, but familiar, manner.

-

He heard her call his name. But he was only focused on her lips which parted so slightly...

-

She saw him move closer to her. He knew what he wanted to do. Was she dreaming? Never mind whatever cosmic force it was that drove him to do this. All she knew that for some reason she's getting what she wants for a change. She closed her eyes and waited for it to happen...

-

"USAGI!"

Minako saw what was happening from where she was standing with Yaten. Thank God Yaten was so wrapped up with 'interacting' with the fans that he was missing this. Yaten would never let them both live it down had he seen this too. She knew Usagi would get mad at her for doing this to her but it was for her own good.

She watched the two awkwardly move away from each other, unsure of what has happened. She sense tension around them palpable enough. And if that wasn't enough a nice blush was now grazing both their cheeks.

"Usagi! I was looking all over for you!"

"Mina!" Usagi responded trying hard not to jump at her friend and rip her into shreds. _How dare she interrupt? She knew! Yet she went ahead and did that... _"I thought you weren't going to come tonight?" She said through gritted teeth.

"Change of plans." She smiled at her, knowing all to well where the animosity is coming from. "Besides I don't want to miss seeing Yaten in action." She said while purposely sitting between Seiya and Usagi. After which she batted her eyelashes at Usagi. That earned her another death glare but she didn't let it affect her. She then directed her attention towards Seiya who was appropriately looked lost. "So who's the chick Seiya?"

He abruptly turned to face Minako, apparently caught off-guard. "Huh?"

"I asked you, who that good-looking chick, with the long aquamarine hair, who was hanging out with you and Usagi a while ago."

"Err… Huh?" He gave her a puzzled expression.

_Oh boy._ "Never mind Seiya." She said smiling at him, then grabbed Usagi's drink. "Anyway, I just stopped by to say 'Hi', so Bye!" She gave Usagi a knowing look and patted Seiya's arm before she left the two 'quasi-lovebirds'.

-

Deafening silence developed between them as for the first time, in their history as friends, neither had anything to say to the other. Both were too busy processing the events that just transpired.

It was Seiya though who first decided that he needed to voice his thoughts. "Usagi…"

But she never let him finish what he wanted to say.

"So you were able to meet Cho here and talk with her." She started, not looking at him. "I'm guessing that you asked her to the dance huh? That's mission accomplished right?"

"Usa-"

"That means I'll be going stag tomorrow night" She paused to give him a weak smile and to verify what she thought. Apparently she was correct as he didn't reply. "That's good then! Congratulations! You're getting the girl you like." She paused to see whether or not he had anything to say but again he just sat there. "I'm going to go now. Bye!" She got up from her stool and hurriedly went away from him.

Seiya felt very confused when Usagi just left him like that. He also felt weird and guilty for what he _almost_ did… _If Minako wouldn't have butted in_… He shook his head to clear it of such thoughts.

"What are you getting yourself into?" He said to himself as he drank the remaining contents of his drink.

-----------------

Footnotes:

1 - My personal philosophy makes me not believe in stereotypes. The statement I made above was strictly due to the character of Cho.

2 - The characters in this story are in fourth year which makes them 18 or older in Japanese standards. In my country it's legal for them to drink, I don't know if that holds true in Japan. However, please be reminded that they're of legal age in my universe. I don't advocate underage drinking. It's illegal.

-

I was _supposed_ to add the dance at the end of the chapter but I realized this can pretty much stand on its own. So the next chapter will feature what happens in the dance! gets really excited

I have nothing more to say so if you have any comments, suggestions or questions, kindly leave a review or PM me :)

'Til next time ;)


	8. Chapter Eight

**Summary**:

(AU) What if their roles were reversed? What if it was Usagi who was hopelessly in love with Seiya and he was the one who was in love with someone else, oblivious to the feelings of his best friend for him? How would Usagi get him to see her more than just a best friend?

**Disclaimer**:

I don't own any of the Sailormoon characters. I do own the plot and the invented characters. Plagiarism is illegal.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Usagi hummed while in the shower. She didn't exactly know where she got the tune from but she guessed that she probably heard it on the radio or from the bar the previous night. She continued on humming the song as she got out of the bathroom and went into her bedroom. Then as she was combing her hair, she felt a few words coming to her and she sung them with the melody. It was only then she realized that she didn't hear song from the radio or the bar... She had just made it up.

She dashed out of her room and ran to her sister's where the organ was located. She grabbed a sheet lying on the floor and a pen before she pulled a chair next to the instrument and sat on it. She then began to play the melody in her mind on it, occasionally she paused to jot down the words and notes of the song.

She was so wrapped up in the song writing process that she didn't notice a certain blonde haired girl poking her head in the room tentatively. The said blonde's eyes widened when she saw Usagi currently preoccupied at the moment. She let out a sigh of relief before cautiously getting away from the room. Maybe it was a good thing that she wouldn't be able to talk to her now. God knows Usagi was pure evil when she was mad.

Unfortunately for Minako the floor creaked beneath her as she was making her escape. Usagi looked up just in time to catch her walking away from the room. She got up from where she was sitting and followed her friend out to the hallway.

"AINO MINAKO!"

Minako jumped three feet into the air at the sound of her friend's voice. "Uh oh..." Usagi sounded angry and it seemed that she was out for blood. At this thought, her heartbeat raced and she felt genuinely terrified. She didn't dare turn around and look at her friend, she knew what awaited her already. Damnit! She caught me!

"And I want to have a word with you!" Usagi said as she approached Minako slowly.

"Eep..." Squealed Minako as she tried to walk a bit faster.

Usagi noticed what Minako was trying to do so she ran towards her friend and then grab a fistful of her golden locks in her hand. "Don't even think of leaving..." She said vehemently as she yanked her friend towards her.

"Ow!" Minako exclaimed as she noticed something was kept her from her escape. She turned around and her eyes bugged out her head when she found her friend's hand entangled in her hair. "Let go of me!"

"You know I won't..." She started out calmly. "I WILL NOT LET YOU GO UNTIL YOU TELL ME WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about..." She feigning innocence knowing deep down Usagi wouldn't buy it. And as expected Usagi yanked on her hair harder. "Ow!"

"Don't even think of going there with me Minako... You know what I was referring to." Usagi said a bit more calmly but nonetheless she felt her patience wearing thin.

Minako turned around around to face her friend as Usagi let go of her hair. "What I was doing was for your own good Usagi. And Seiya's too..."

"Explain."

"He was about to kiss you."

"I miss the point why you had to do that, when you knew what you know."

"Seiya likes Cho... From what I've seen last night there's something there between them. I know you saw it too and don't even try to deny it because the way they were looking at each was enough to reduce the entire place into ashes." Minako watched as all traces of annoyance left Usagi's features and was replaced by that of despair. She felt her heart break along with her friends, but she knew that Usagi needed to hear this or else she'd get hurt even more. "And if you guys kissed it would totally complicate matters because here he is feeling this intense attraction to one girl and feeling another thing for his best friend... After sorting through his feelings, he'll figure that he really likes you, or he could pass the kiss off as a spur of the moment thing... I'd rather you guys kiss when you're _both_ sure of your feelings for one another... "

Usagi released a sigh of defeat and agreement. Her friend indeed had a point. There was still Cho to consider... "I hate it when you're right..."

"Just wait until that Cho-skank is out of the picture then maybe you could hit on Seiya then." Minako replied as she did a victory sign. "I wouldn't blame you though... Seiya is such a HOT boy! If it weren't for Yaten I'd probably jump him."

"Minako!" Usagi felt her face flush at what her friend was suggesting. Her friend's mind never ceased to amaze her...

"Now that I've noticed it, why are you in a towel?"

If it's possible she felt her cheeks redden more when she realized she wasn't presentable yet. "Eh... Hehe..." She laughed awkwardly at her lack of clothes. "It's kinda of a long story..."

Minako just smirked at her friend. She really was something else. "Anyway, we have a dance later on tonight and I, Aino Minako, the goddess of love and beauty, needs to get a million things done in order to get ready for date with Yaten Kou!"

Usagi only cringed at her friend's statement. "Okay... I'll see you tonight then." She said as she approached her friend and gave her a quick hug.

"Bye!" Minako turned around then quickly went down the flight of stairs. On the way out of the house she paused to say good-bye to Usagi's mom and younger brother. As she opened the door to her car a brilliant idea came to her. She smiled devilishly at her thoughts as her mind geared towards creating a plan. As she drove away her scheme was complete. _Now if I could only get Yaten to participate in it as well..._

-

-

-

She arrived at the venue by herself. She only deemed it appropriate that she acknowledge the fact that she was going stag. She sighed and proceeded to look for her friends. Hopefully she wasn't going to bump into them. God knows if she would be able to take it well if she sees them together…

Seiya did not make it clear but Usagi assumed that he was taking Cho to the dance instead. She figured that during the time they were talking at the bar it was enough for him to ask her out or at the very least get her number. So naturally it only meant that Cho was his date and she was going _alone_.

She then spotted her friends with their respective dates at a table near the dance floor. However, she also took note of the fact that he was nowhere near in sight nor was she… "Hey guys!" She greeted them as she sat herself down in an empty her seat. A chorus of greetings received her.

The first one to take note of her was Ami who was in a white, halter dress. Her short her was styled to look like no effort was placed into it. Usagi was then introduced to her date. He turned out to be a member of one bands that also participated in a competition the Starlights were in the other week. She remembered brainy friend gushing on and on about this guy and Usagi was glad that she finally got to meet him.

To their left were Makoto and Taiki who took a pause from their private conversation to greet her. Usagi noted that the lavender, off-shoulder top Makoto had on was the one she bought on their shopping spree the other week and she guessed that she wore the denim, mini-skirt she bought along with it. Taiki complimented her by wearing a black dress shirt. He looked rather handsome in it if the girls who passed by their table and threw Makoto death glares were any indication.

Finally Usagi turned her attention to the couple on her right; Rei and Yuuchirou. Rei went with her signature color, wearing a red top that was held up delicately by ribbons and a pair of dark denim pants. She had her hair in a single braid that fell on one shoulder. Usagi gave her friend a congratulatory look as she knew that for them to appear together meant they were an official couple.

Apart from Seiya and Cho, Usagi observed that Minako and Yaten were nowhere to be found. However, when she took another look at dance floor she saw them emerge from the mass of people gathered there. Minako gave her a wave while Yaten only nodded his greeting.

Usagi couldn't help but feel a tinge of envy as she saw what a lovely pair the two made. Minako was wearing a black, asymmetrical dress that reached only until mid-thigh. Yaten, on the other hand, wore a white dress shirt, with three buttons left undone. He topped of his appearance with a haughty looked that screamed "I'm-sexy-and-I-know-it."

Minako took Yaten's hand in hers as she lead them towards the table, settling down to Usagi's left, leaving a seat between the both of them. "Hey Usagi! You look nice."

"Thank you!" Usagi made it a point to really 'prettify' herself that evening. If _he_ was going to show off _his_ **_almost_** girlfriend then she would flaunt herself as well. She once again chose to deviate from her usual hairstyle and put in up in a messy bun. She wore a pale pink, dress that dipped low in the front as at the back and the skirt ended a few inches above her knees. She wore again the star pendant Seiya gave her with gem-studded, dangling earrings. "You look fabulous as well Mina."

"It comes naturally." Minako replied, tossed her hair over her shoulders, while she winked at the guys who were eying her as they passed by.

"Unfortunately it came with that ego as well..." Yaten added then look turned attention to the guys who ogled Minako and threw them a dirty look. After he was sure they didn't look at Minako anymore, he focused his attention at Usagi. "So where's your date?"

Usagi looked at him in surprise. _Didn't Seiya tell them?_ "Uh... Seiya's with..." But she didn't finish her statement as someone sat in the empty chair between them. Usagi's eyes widened when she saw Seiya and he wasn't with _her_.

"Hey guys!" Seiya said as he acknowledge everyone in the table. Then turned to his date and smiled. "Sorry I'm late. Had to check if the line-up for tonight is okay. Anyway, here you go." He then gave Usagi a red, single-stem rose.

"T-thank you..." She replied, very surprised by his sweet gesture. "It's beautiful."

"You're welcome." Seiya then stood up and took Usagi's hand in his. "Anyway, me and my date need to have our first dance, so if you'll excuse us..." He then turned around and led Usagi to the dance floor.

Usagi was glad that they were playing a fast song at the moment. She didn't know if she could handle a slow dance... But it seemed that she spoke to soon as a slow one came on the speakers.

When they reached the middle of the dance floor, Seiya stopped then turned around to look at Usagi. "May I have this dance?"

She smiled at him. "Of course..."

_This is my last dance with you_

_This is my only chance to do_

_All I can do to let you know _

_That what I feel for you is real_

Seiya then gathered her to him and placed his hand on her hips. Usagi in turn brought her hands hands to his shoulders and laid her head against Seiya's chest. They spent the first few moments in silence, and just swayed to the melody of the song.

Usagi could feel his heartbeat, it was beating in a slow, steady rhythm, which was the complete opposite from her. She knew that it was speeding dangerously at the moment as a result at their closeness. But somehow his calmness, eased all tension she was feeling and in no time she relaxed as well.

_This is my last chance for us_

_This is the moment _

_That I just cannot let end _

_Before I know that there's a chance _

_We're more than friends_

"You look beautiful tonight."

Usagi looked up at the sound of Seiya's voice and found that he was looking down at her. She felt herself blush and quickly looked away from him and hoped that he didn't notice it. "Thank you..."

"But something's missing..."

She turned her face back at him and gave him a puzzled look. "Huh?"

He stopped and took the rose that Usagi still held in her hand. He then broke off part of the stem before he placed it on her hair. "There... much better." After that he brought her to him again and resumed their dance.

_So don't let go_

_Make it last all night_

_This is my last chance to make you mine_

They remained silent for a while before Usagi decided to break it with the question she's been dying to ask all evening. "Where's Cho?"

"What do you mean?" He responded, a bit confused that Usagi brought her up.

"Isn't she suppose to be your date tonight?"

"Correct me if I'm wrong but didn't I ask you to be my date tonight?"

"Yes... but-"

"No buts... I asked you to be my date to the dance and not her. You know very well that once I make commitments I don't break them."

Usagi didn't reply to to that as she felt ashamed for jumping to conclusions immediately. "I'm sorry..."

_I keep my feelings so deep_

_I kept of my dreams of you and me_

_Somewhere inside _

_Although pray you would see it in my eyes_

"For?"

"Assuming falsely." She gave him an apologetic look. "I thought that you asked her out last night at the bar..."

He smiled. "I wasn't able to ask her out last night... A certain somebody dropped by before I was able to."

"Meanie!" She said hitting him on the shoulder.

"I was just teasing you... I didn't ask her out or anything yet... Maybe after we get to talk more then I probably will."

_But this is my last chance to say_

_What's in my heart _

_Before you fade out of my life _

_And never understand the way i feel inside_

"Well you better make your move soon... She's the type of girl that doesn't stay single for long..."

"I know... But let me worry about that and let's just enjoy tonight."

"Sounds like a good plan to me."

"But before I forget, thank you setting it up."

"You're welcome. And even though your my best friend, you have me to answer to if you ever try to break her heart. Do I make myself clear 'lover boy'?"

"Crystal Odango."

_This is my last dance with you_

_This is my only chance to do_

_All I can do to let you know _

_That what I feel for you is real_

"Good."

"What would you do if she breaks my heart?"

"Well she also has to answer to me... And of course I'll make her life a living hell. No one messes with my best friend and gets away with it."

"I feel loved!" He said and gave her a bear hug then lifted her up, a few inches off the floor.

"Oww... SEIYA! LET GO!" She screamed as she hit his arms.

He put her back on the ground gently and patted her head. "Sorry Odango..."

Usagi's eyes narrowed into tiny slits and was about to tell him off when she noticed for the first time that evening the color of his dress shirt.

Seiya noticed her looking at his shirt and he beamed. "So you finally notice."

"Y-you're wearing pink! How did you know I was wearing pink!"

"A little blonde bird told me."

"I should have known..."

"Shall we finish the rest of the dance my lady?" He said as he bowed and extended his hand to her.

"Why of course kind sir..." She replied in the best british accent she could muster.

He drew her to him once again and his arms around her. "You know Usagi, no matter what happens or whoever comes into my life, you'll always be my best friend. That makes you special to me... Don't ever forget that..."

Usagi rested her head against his chest as she let out a sigh. "I know Seiya... I know..." She tightened her grip on him and closed her eyes.

Tonight she won't think of anything... She'll momentarily forget that they were best friends, that there was nothing between, that he liked someone else, that he didn't feel the same way... She'll believe just for tonight that all that mattered was her and Seiya. That they were just one of the many couples on the dance floor who were sharing an intimate moment.

Tonight she would allow herself to pretend...

_So don't let go_

_Just make it last all night long_

_This is my last chance to make you mine..._

-------------------

Okay a LOT of you may hate me for the delay of this chapter but school is school and I did tell you that it would be hard for me to update during the school year right? -dodges fruit, sharp objects and furniture- But I'm really sorry... I wish I could have gotten this out earlier too...

Anyway, I want to thank you all for all the reviews I've received during the past month. It really touched me that a lot of you like this story. And of course, for helping me reach the 2000+ mark which would not be possible if it weren't for you guys.

I have two weeks worth of midterms coming up which means updates will not come anytime soon. Expect it an update (hopefully two for SSHS) by September as well as a new story.

As usual, if you have any comments, suggestion, violent reactions or questions feel free to leave me a review or a PM and I promise I'll get back to you.

Until the next chapter!

Ps. I have another story entitled Symphonies of Misery. It's SU centric but it takes their relationship from three different perspectives. I would love to hear what you think about it as well.

Pss. Song used in the dance sequence is Last Chance by Allure.


	9. Chapter Nine Part I

**Summary**:

(AU) What if their roles were reversed? What if it was Usagi who was hopelessly in love with Seiya, and he was the one who was in love with someone else, oblivious to the feelings of his friend for him? How would Usagi get him to see her as _more than_ just a best friend?

**Disclaimer**:

I don't own any of the Sailor Moon characters. I do own the plot and the invented characters. Plagiarism is illegal.

-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-

"Koi!"

The woman's, who sat in front of the television, shoulders lurched upon hearing a voice behind her. She slowly turned around and gave a sheepish smile at the person standing behind the couch. The normally calm, green-haired beauty was obviously agitated; if arms crossed, eyebrow raised and foot tapping in a staccato rhythm against the floor, were any indication. The sandy blonde woman, who was at the receiving end of a reproachful look, started to stutter excuses, but was stopped short. The woman she was talking to raised a hand to put a halt to her incoherent train of thought.

"I told you to get ready!" She exasperatedly tossed her arms in the air then afterwards rested her hands on her hips. "And not waste time on that... that _thing_!" She stated with as much disdain as she could muster, as she referred to the contraption connected to the entertainment system. "I just got off the phone with Usagi. She's already at the mall, waiting-" She was cut off when she found her lover's lips capturing her own. She didn't respond for a while as he was caught off guard but later on gave in to the kiss. After a while she pulled away and pushed her lover away when she tried to kiss her again. "Haruka…"

"Michiru…" She gave her girlfriend a brief kiss before finally moving away from her and heading off to their bedroom. As she reached the staircase, she heard Michiru remind her to hurry-up or they would be late. She just chuckled and took the stairs, two-steps at a time.

-

Taro hated working at the bookshop. He disliked having to arrange books in their proper shelves, only to find that they have been moved. Or to see to find books without their plastic covers even though signs throughout the shop reminded the customers not do so. Then there were those people who took too much of his time, only to decide later on that they didn't want the book after all. He really loathed the bookshop.

But then, once in a while, Lady Luck smiles upon him and sends him angels to brighten up his day.

She came in the bookstore, a quarter past three in the afternoon. He literally felt the entire world slow down before him as this gorgeous woman strutted in the shop, and even bestowed upon him a smile before proceeding to the bookshelves.

As she looked around, he couldn't help but hover near her. He made sure that he was dusting a spot in her general vicinity or he was re-stocking a shelf next to her section. When it was apparent to him that she wasn't falling for his charms, he made his way back to the counter and he contented himself with giving her forlorn looks. He was so wrapped up in watching her read a novel that he didn't notice the young man that went in the store and was currently trying to get his attention.

"Oi!" Seiya said a bit frustrated that the clerk was still ignoring him as he found it more necessary to space out than usher to a customer. He frowned and snapped his fingers in front of him, hoping that it would bring him back to earth. Apparently it did as he shook out of his reverie and gave Seiya a look that read "this-better-be-an-emergency-or-it-will-be."

Seiya fought the urge to tell the guy off but decided against. He instead opted to smile at him and just be done with his transactions. "I'm here to pick up a book."

"What?"

"It's by Gabriel Garcia Marquez, it's reserved under Seiya Kou." Seiya handed him the receipt with information on the package.

Taro snatched the sheet of paper from Seiya. "Wait a moment." He made sure to stomp his feet as he turned around and proceeded to the stockroom.

Seiya rolled his eyes at the 'tantrum' the clerk was putting on, but decided it was just a waste of his time to occupy himself with such trivial things. He busied himself with looking at the various books placed on display on the counter.

"Seiya?"

Upon hearing his name, he whipped around to face the person who called out to him. His eyes slightly widened in shock as he found Cho standing behind him. "Hey…"

"What are you doing here?" She asked him as she leaned forward and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"I uh…"

"_Chronicles of A Death Foretold_ for a Mr. Seiya?"

_If looks could kill_…

Taro noticed the icy glare directed upon him by the young man at the counter who was beside the 'goddess,' as he dubbed the beautiful stranger. He only smirked in response to the scowl he got from the other man. _That's what you get for pestering me…_ "That would be 390 yen for the remaining balance. Can I help you miss?" He said giving the aquamarine-haired beauty his best smile.

Cho pushed the small pile of books towards the clerk and he took them to the scanner while taking note of the titles of the book. "A Murukami fan?"

"Yeah! I…"

Seiya didn't bother to follow the conversation. He just whipped out his wallet, took the necessary amount and handed it over. In exchange, he got the book inside the packaging material. He turned to Cho who was still talking to the sales attendant. He tapped her shoulder and when she looked at him, he gave her a small smile. "I'll be taking off now."

"Wait…" she said holding up one hand, while the other took the plastic bag, filled with books, from the clerk. "I'm on my way out as well."

Seiya grinned and threw a smug look at the clerk, hoping that he didn't get flipped for it, before he focused his entire attention at Cho.

"You read GGM?" She asked Seiya as the made their way out of the bookshop.

"What?"

"Gabriel Garcia Marquez. He's one of Usagi's favorite authors. You read his novels?"

Seiya's eyes widened at the suggestion that he was actually _in to literature_. "Ah… no… I got the book for Usagi."

"What a sweet thing to do! You really like Usagi that much."

"Me? Like Usagi? You gotta be… I mean I like Usagi, but I don't like her, like her. She's the sister I never had… That would be incest! Ugh…"

Cho giggled at Seiya's discomfort. "It's okay. I get what you mean."

He let out a sigh of relief, thankful that she didn't get the wrong impression about him and Usagi. "Where are you headed to?" He asked, hoping to change the subject.

"Nowhere in particular, why do you ask?" She questioned him, tilting her head to the side.

"Eh…" Seiya started, a unsure of himself. "I wanted to ask if you would you like to have coffee with me." He then held his breath, hoping for a positive reply.

"Okay." She answered casually, smiling at him.

"Great!" He exclaimed, returning the smile. After which, he directed her to the location of the nearest café.

-

Usagi checked her watch for the umpteenth time that afternoon. She felt more irritated then she already was when she found that her 'beloved' sister was running forty-five minutes late. She took a sip of the drink she purchased from the nearby concession stand.

She chose to spend her time productively by playing games on her mobile phone but stopped when she realized that she was about to run out of battery. To add to her aggravation, she had noted that four batches of people had sat on her bench. And it seemed that the number will become five as a father and his toddler headed to her direction.

"Excuse me, is someone seated beside you?" The father asked her.

She nodded her reply, to which the father looked relieved and sat on the empty space next to her. He also placed the shopping bags he was carrying on the gap between him and Usagi.

"Papa! Papa! Can you get me a drink?

"Papa's tired now Sato. Why don't we wait for Mama to finish up with your sister, then we can get you your drink?"

"But I want my drink now!"

The older man sighed and dug inside the shopping bags and produced an action figure. "Here. Why don't you play first while we wait?"

All thoughts of a drink were forgotten as the boy grabbed the toy from his father and began playing with it.

"It's times like these I begin to wonder why I decided to become a parent." The man thought out aloud, watching his son occupy entertain himself.

Usagi smiled awkwardly, contemplating whether or not she should answer him. She made the mistake of staying quiet when she should talk, and talking when the person was just voicing his thoughts, with the previous occupants. Fortunately for her, that did not seem necessary now.

"Usagi!"

_Saved! _Usagi thanked God that her sister had arrived at the right time. _Oh wait! I'm supposed to be pissed off at her._ She put on her best, vexed expression and directed her glare towards her older sibling. "You're late!" She exclaimed as she stood up from the bench and marched towards her sister, making sure she got the point with every step she took. "You said one p.m., it's already one forty five!"

Unfortunately for Usagi, she didn't notice that Sato conveniently left his action figure in her pathway, when his father called for him. She was only made aware of this when she felt her shoe almost crushed something, subsequently causing her to lose her balance and fall face first on the floor.

When Usagi recovered from fall she found Haruka struggling to keep a straight face, while Michiru gave her a sympathetic look and extended her hand to her. She took the proffered hand and stood up with Michiru's aid.

"Not funny Ruka." She told her sister pointedly, upon seeing her sniggering at her.

"I… cc… can… t… hheee… llllppp… iittt…." Haruka said in between guffaws.

She just rolled her eyes at her. "And this is why I don't understand why someone like Michiru could put up with the likes of you."

Haruka immediately stopped laughing, her eyes widened in disbelief and her mouth formed an 'o.' She tried to retaliate to what Usagi said but found that she was incapable of saying anything. She promptly shut her mouth and settled on directing a scowl at her sister.

Michiru chuckled at her lover's reaction and decided to join in on the teasing. "Sometimes I wonder the same thing Usagi-chan."

Haruka turned her head with such speed that it might have caused a whiplash. "Michi!"

"It's true Koi." Michiru said winking at Usagi. "But you know that I love you despite all that right?" She quickly added and gave Haruka's cheek a kiss. "Now come on... We're wasting precious shopping time." She then went over to Usagi, linked arms with her arms with her and they both headed off to the direction of the boutiques.

Haruka let the two get a head start before she shook her head at them. "Women." She uttered then promptly followed the pair.

-

"You know, Usagi never told me how you two met…" Cho stated as she took a sip from her drink.

She and Seiya had settled in a table near the counter and for the last few minutes they were talking about school, life and interests. Cho found that Seiya was fun and easy to talk to. The conversation was never dull and it flowed. She observed that he was quite the joker, his playful attitude already coming out.

_He's definitely boyfriend material…_She assessed silently, observing him gathering his thoughts before speaking.

Seiya looked up from his drink and noticed that Cho was staring at him. "What?" Her face turned into a shade of crimson as she shook her head and said "Nothing!" quickly that Seiya had to wonder if she was hiding something from him. He shrugged it off as he stirred his drink and went on trying to remember how he and Usagi met.

"Anytime soon would be good you know…" Cho gently teased, trying to hide the fact that she had been caught.

"I'm getting there…" He retorted waving off her comment. "I'm not exactly comfortable having to dig up my past..." He paused for a while thinking it over. "Or maybe, it's just that I haven't really thought about it before."

"Take your time…" Cho replied as she smiled at him seeing that he genuinely cared about Usagi and thought to herself that maybe there was more to the two's relationship than they saw it.

--------------

oO

-dodges flying projectiles-

Okay… I know I've been gone FOR A LONG TIME, but I had school to attend to worry about in the past few months.

Anyway originally this chapter was longer than what I have posted but as I soon learned I was having hard time finishing it all. So I've decided to break it up and thus we have part one for now, part two.. I don't want to make predictions that won't come true for fear of getting hurt.

I want give a shout-out to the people who 'reminded' me about the way overdue deadline; Julie, Kael, Tina, Jade and Karla, and all the other awesome people from the BBS. This chapter goes out to you guys. :)

As usual if you have any comments, suggestions, angry complaints, concerns you feel you need to voice out, I do not bite nor do I draw blood so feel free to leave a review/flame or PM and I'll be glad to talk to you. :)


	10. Chapter Nine Part II

**Summary**:

(AU) What if their roles were reversed? What if it was Usagi who was hopelessly in love with Seiya, and he was the one who was in love with someone else, oblivious to the feelings of his friend for him? How would Usagi get him to see her as _more than_ just a best friend?

**Disclaimer**:

I don't own any of the Sailor Moon characters. I do own the plot and the invented characters. Plagiarism is illegal.

**AN:**

Yes, shocking I know. I actually posted within a one month period. However I acknowledge the fact that I was cajoled, beaten, threatened, blackmailed and pleaded to before I gave in. I would also like to say that I give it up to Kael for actually getting me to post. –winks- Watch out for UFM. I'm not telling why (aside from the fact that it's written by one of the most talented writers at but please do make sure to read it!

Anyway, on with the story…

-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-

"_Oooh look at me! I have buns on my head!" The other kids laughed as one of the boys tried to do jerky movements whilst gesturing to his hair. "I'm all special because I'm different from everyone else!" He added as he tried to prance around as a ballerina would._

_A small girl started sniffling, her hands forming into tight fists. "Stop it…" She said feeling the tears about to fall. "I'll tell on you…"_

"_Watch out! She's going to call her older sister!"_

"_Don't you mean brother?"_

"_Yeah… Her 'brother's' just as much as a weirdo as she is! They're in one big weirdo family…"_

_By now the little girl felt the tears freely falling. "Meanies!" She cried out as she ran away from the kids. She ran away from their hurtful stares and bullying. She wanted to be nowhere else but in the rock garden behind the day care center. She called it her sanctuary. And so she headed straight for it. However to her dismay she found that someone was already there. She started to leave but something held her back. "Let go…" She said tugging her arm away._

"_I don't want to… And besides, you're crying…"_

_She looked at the kid who held her back. He was a boy about her age. He had the darkest blue eyes she had ever seen, not to mention the blackest hair. Curiously enough, it was long and gathered in a ponytail. Not the usual hairstyle for a kid his age. "So what if I'm crying? What do you care?"_

"_A pretty girl like you shouldn't be crying…" He said as he held out his hanky to her. Seeing that she eyed it cautiously, he took the initiative to unfold it and wipe her tears. "There… All better…"_

"_Why?" The little girl asked quietly._

"_Why what?" He looked back at her with a confused expression on his face._

"_Why are you being so nice to me?"_

_He simply shrugged and took her hand in his. "Come on…" He said as he dragged her towards the playground._

_She shook her head and firmly planted her feet on the ground. "No… Don't make me go back there…"_

"_But we have to teach them a lesson. They can't say mean things like that to other people…" He said walking towards the bullies, the young girl fighting desperately for freedom. But the boy's grip on her tightened and soon they were in front of her tormentors again._

"_Oh look! The weirdo got a friend…" The boy soon found himself doubling over in pain. "You hit me!" He said clutching his stomach, tears about to fall from his eyes as he looked at the newcomer._

"_Never call Odango a weirdo…" He said in a low tone._

_All other the other kids had a terrified expression on his face. Knowing that he meant it they all scampered away and left the little girl and the new boy alone. _

_Seeing this, the newcomer looked at his new friend. "See… I told you it would all work out…" He found that he was met with a glare, crossed arms and pouted lips. "What? What did I say?_

"_Don't call me Odango!" With that the little girl stormed away, the boy following in her wake._

-

"So should I go for this navy blue one or this yellow one?" Usagi held up two tops and presented them to Michiru for further scrutiny. Before the green-haired woman could reply however her lover commented.

"Whichever one you pick will look good on you." The blonde said giving the two a bored expression, her head being supported by her hand as she sat on the couch. This comment earned her a pinch in the arm. "Ouch! Michi…" She pouted at her lover and crossed her arms.

Michiru simply smiled at her then turned her attention to Usagi. "The yellow one looks good on you. Not to mention it accentuates your figure."

"And you're encouraging her to wear that?" She gave her lover an exasperated expression, which earned her again another pinch. "Oi! I'm not immune to pain you know…" She whined clutching her arm.

"I'll make it all better later." The artist told her girlfriend as she rubbed her arm and leaned closer to Haruka.HaH

Usagi shook her head at the two and decided it was best to head for the counter. She was happy for her sister and all. It wasn't everyday one got to meet the person they were meant to spend the rest of their life with. However the two of them had the tendency to go off on their own little world, sometimes forgetting that there were people around them.

After she had paid for her merchandise she returned to where the couple was seated. She found that Michiru was resting her head on Haruka's shoulder while they were talking about something, their hands intertwined. She sighed at the sight. _If only… _She thought to herself, her mind presenting her images of a certain guy. She shook her head and cleared her throat to signify that she had returned.

Her sister looked up at her with a hopefully expression in her eyes. "We're done?" At the affirmative reply, Haruka quickly got up from the couch and extended a hand to help Michiru up. "So that means we're done shopping right?"

"Maybe... Maybe not…" She responded as they got out of the shop.

"I hate you… You're not my sister…" Haruka muttered darkly as she followed Usagi out of the store. "Remind me again what I'm doing here?" The only reply she got was an innocent smile from her sister which she returned with a glare.

"Don't mind her… She knows she loves you." Michiru commented, very much amused at the two.

"I know!" Usagi said as she looked back at the two and made a victory pose.

Haruka rolled her eyes at this. "Whatever… Just hurry up will you?"

She nodded and went ahead, once in a while stopping at display windows to look at some outfits. She almost thought she was done for the day when they passed by a store selling vintage outfits. She headed inside and looked through the racks. After a few moments, she found that she wasn't alone as Michiru had joined her.

"How's school?" Her sister's girlfriend asked.

"Same old. Teachers who love to torment their students by wishing them death by being worked to death." She said casually.

"And how's the boyfriend?"

Before Usagi could say anything, her sister came over, an unreadable expression on her face. "Who's this guy? Why haven't I heard of or met him before?" She demanded.

She raised an eyebrow at her older sister. "Down girl…" To Michiru she replied, "I have no idea who you're talking about."

"Oh you know… Sei-Sei.. Or Seiya-poo… Or whatever it is you call your boyfriend these days…" Michiru finally settled on a dress that she liked and took it out. She then headed off to the changing rooms.

Usagi gapped at Michiru for a while then followed her. "What!? Seiya. Is. Not. My. Boyfriend." She managed to say before the green-haired woman disappeared behind a door.

"He better not be…" Haruka interjected, appearing behind Usagi. "He's not worthy of you Usagi. It's bad enough that you hang out with that loser…"

"He's not so bad…" Michiru quipped from inside the changing room. "If I were younger I would go for Seiya…"

The race gawked at the door. "You're… you're kidding right? Tell me you aren't serious Koi…" She said a crestfallen expression on her face.

"He is good looking…" Michiru said as she came out of the changing room. She had on checkered green and white dress. It was held up by two thin straps and further supported by boned bodice. Its full swing skirt went down to until a few inches below her knee. "How do I look?" She asked Usagi.

"Like a Stepford wife…" The younger woman commented. "But it looks good on you…"

She then turned to her lover to ask her opinion, but she was only met with a scowl. "What?"

"You find _him_ attractive?" Haruka drawled stressing the fact that she wasn't exactly fond of the younger man.

"Well he is… Am I not correct?" The artist looked at Usagi for confirmation.

Usagi's eyes widened slightly and felt her face turning red. "I wouldn't know! I just see him as a _brother_… I mean come on… We've been friends forever…" She ranted hoping that she wasn't giving herself away.

"And it should stay that way." Her sister added. "Otherwise, he'd wish he'd never been born…" She said while cracking her knuckles.

The green-haired woman shook her head. "Deep down, you just dislike him because you see much of yourself in him…" She then looked at her wristwatch. "And we have an hour to kill before I need to head off to the sound check…"

"Can we spend that time idly?" Haruka whined not wanting to go in to another shop.

Usagi nodded her head. "Why not? There's this coffee shop that just opened that I want to go to…"

-

"You actually punched the kid?" Cho looked in awe and shock at the young man in front of him.

Seiya simply shrugged and took another sip of his drink. "He deserved it. He was being an asshole after all."He leaned back on his seat as he stared at the table. After a couple of seconds he looked up and grinned at Cho. "What about you?"

"What about me?" She raised an eyebrow at him.

"How did you meet Odango?"

She giggled a bit before putting down her glass. She then straightened up in her chair and smiled. "It's a funny story actually." She started. "I met Usagi at a writing workshop. The facilitator was reading the top three works of the day and Usagi and I were tied for top spot. Of course it was all animosity at first because of competitiveness and stuff… You know how Usagi is with her works…"

Seiya nodded. "I do believe she told me that someone had the audacity to show her up or something… So how did the rivalry end between the both of you?"

"Hmm… I think it happened after one workshop and it took a long time for us to get picked up. Out of necessity we started talking and discovered the other wasn't so bad and thus we became friends."

"Oh I see… So you're _that _friend. She talks about you all the time but I never thought that the 'Cho' she refers to is the _Cho_." He motioned to a magazine on the table next to them with her on the cover.

Cho laughed off the comment. "Enough about me… What about 'The Starlights,' are you guys serious about pursuing a professional music career?"

"Well if by serious you mean that just the other week a music producer came to the club we usually perform at and listened to us and since he was impressed he wanted to make a demo for our band, then I guess so…"

"That's great then!" She beamed at him "I know you guys are going to make it big."

He was just about to reply to her comment when he saw Usagi, her sister and her sister's girlfriend enter. "Oh look, speaking of… Odango!"

All three women looked at him. One gave him a smile, the other gave him a scowl and the last had a very unreadable expression as they went closer to their table.

"Seiya… What are you… Cho!" Usagi rushed towards her friend and gave her a hug. "This is unexpected!"

Haruka eyed the younger man evenly and watched the way he was looking at his sister. As usual, he wanted nothing more than beat off the smirk on his face but sadly Usagi would mind and she wouldn't dare upset her sister. "Haven't seen you in a long time Kou… I was starting to think those groupies finally found a way to kidnap you and make you disappear from the face of the planet. Not that anyone would mind… They'll be doing everyone a favor after all…"

He looked away from Cho and Usagi and gave the blonde a glare. "It's nice to see you, too," he drawled. "And how do you know anything about my groupies? I certainly hope you're no one of them... it'd be _terrible _if you liked me at all. As for leaving the planet, well... we all know I'm already out of this world! So there's no point, really." He countered while raising an eyebrow in challenge.

"I'm giving you ten seconds to remove face from my sight before I do something you'll regret…" She responded looking at him straight in the eyes.

"I'd like to see…"

"Seiya! Stop provoking my sister!" Usagi cut in before anything else could be said. "Haruka stop harassing the poor defenseless boy!"

Both gave her innocent smiles but once she turned around they sent each other looks. Michiru saw this and tugged on Haruka's hand and pulled her towards the counter. Haruka was ordering, the green-haired woman looked back at the table where apparently Seiya and Cho were getting ready to leave. She was about to turn away when she noticed something very peculiar about Usagi. _Could it possibly mean?_ She decided to find out later on.

-

He sat patiently in the bar, nursing his drink, and waiting for his date to arrive. She wasn't late; he was early. It was quite unnatural for him to be this punctual, nor to be as eager as he was at the moment to see her. It was simply against the image he wanted others to see of himself but found that he couldn't help it.

"Yaten?"

He turned towards the feminine voice, but instead of finding a bubbly, blue-eyed blonde, he saw a crimson bombshell standing in front of him. Her ruby eyes directed at him, conveying amusement and surprise.

"Kakyuu?" He asked a bit startled at the woman's presence.

"Oh my god! It's really you!" She briskly walked to where he was seated in the bar and enveloped him in a hug. "It's good to see you!"

At first, Yaten was quite surprised by the gesture but later on returned it as well. "Good to see you too." He said when the hug ended.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"Erm… I'm waiting for Minako to arrive."

"Minako? Another one of your flames?" She inquired, her curiosity piqued.

"No. No… She's nothing like that. She's actually my girlfriend." He stated a bit uneasily, given his situation.

"You actually have a girlfriend?" She followed-up, very much in disbelief of what she had just heard.

"Yeah… As hard it is to believe for a lot of people." He answered, and then gulped down the remainder of his drink. He really felt uncomfortable talking about Minako.

"Oh…" She leaned forward, making sure that only a few millimeters of air separated her from Yaten. "Then she'd definitely mind if I were to kiss you right now?"

"She will and she'd slap you senseless if you did."

Both turned around and found the woman in question standing a few feet from them. Yaten broke away from the close contact Kakyuu established. He then dashed to his girlfriend's side and gave her cheek a quick kiss. "Hey! Didn't see you…"

"I can see that sweetie." Minako stated calmly. "And you are?" She addressed the other woman the tone of her voice saying she wasn't amused.

"Akai Kakyuu." The red-head replied, returning the glare of Minako with as much distaste as she could muster.

"Kakyuu? **_The Kakyuu_**?" The blonde goaded a look of amusement on her face.

"Glad to see I've been talked about…" She returned. "Anyway, I don't want to keep my date waiting…" With one final look she left the two of them alone.

When she was gone, Yaten backed away from Minako slowly, fear evident in his eyes. "Mina… It's not what you think…"

She simply smiled at him and took his hand in hers. "Forget about it." She said dragging him to their table. "We need to talk about something."

The four infamous words, nothing ever good came out of them. He felt his hands getting cold, and nervousness beginning to rise. "But.. But I didn't do anything!" He exclaimed trying to defend himself.

Once they've arrived at their table, she motioned for Yaten to help her sit down. When he himself was settled she grinned. Taking his hand in hers she began, "Yaten, I need your help."

------------------

Yey! .2 done –runs around in glee- As usual I want to give a shout-out to the BBS peeps for keeping me on my toes and pestering me continuously for the new chapter. Major hug and love goes to the gorgeous and talented Kael for being wonderful –beams at Kael- My new muse Emma Ai, that's if you haven't met her yet... And to everyone for reading. You all rock!

As usual please let me (or my muse) know if you have any violent reactions, recommendations, questions, beef that needs to be dealt with, either via reviews or PM. Other contact details are in my profile. Flames are highly encouraged so as long as they're not pointless and you can back up your claim. With that I bid everyone adieu. Parting is such sweet sorrow but that I may say goodbye til I can update again.


	11. Author's Note

July 26, 2008

July 26, 2008

Authors Note:

Hey guys C: I'm alive. And I have updates. The problem is I'm not done yet. So since I made a for writing purposes I've decided to post those snippets I have there. If you're interested please visit it.

When it's completely done, a full version shall be uploaded here, but for those who can't wait, please proceed to my writing journal. Link available in my profile page as it is designated.

Cheers!


End file.
